ANIME AWARDS 2017
by Altyack
Summary: One Piece! Bleach! Full Metal Alchemist! Fairy Tail! Hunter x Hunter! Fate! Y muchas más! Los animes más populares de la década han sido nominados para la Tercera Edición de los premios Anime de Oro, la gala más importante del mundo cinematográfico. Todos tus personajes favoritos mezclados, unidos en este crossover único. Mundo Alternativo Actual Muchas parejas diferentes LEMMON
1. Lo que trajo el correo

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Bienvenidos a éste loco, aventurero y novedoso proyecto. Lo primero que hago aquí es explicaros la situación por encima, en el próximo capítulo entraré en más nivel de detalle sobre lo que este fic será.**

 **Se trata de un proyecto tremendamente ambicioso, complicado, y sobre todo muy revolucionario e innovador. Ni siquiera he mirado si alguien más ha ideado algo como esto, si es así, os puedo asegurar que lo desconozco y he intentado que ésta sea una historia 100% diseñada e ideada por mí.**

 **Es un MULTICROSSOVER, ambientado en el MUNDO REAL ACTUAL, en el cual, los protagonistas, secundarios, y villanos de una gran cantidad de animes famosos son en realidad ACTORES** **. Los mangakas de dichos animes son los directores y guionistas de éstas series. Todos ellos han sido nominados para los premios Anime de Oro 2007-2017, celebrados cada 10 años en la ciudad de Nueva York, en Estados Unidos. La trama girará en torno a las semanas previas a la gala, y luego en todos los sucesos que se den en tan peculiar gala. Los animes en los que protagonistas y algunos de sus personajes participarán son los siguientes:**

 **One Piece, dirigido, creado y producido en Estados Unidos**

 **Bleach, dirigido, creado y producido en España**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, dirigido, creado y producido en Alemania**

 **Fairy Tail, dirigido, creado y producido en Japón**

 **Hunter x Hunter, dirigido, creado y producido en Inglaterra**

 **One Punch Man, dirigido, creado y producido en Estados Unidos**

 **Fate Zero, dirigido, creado y producido en Canadá**

 **Dragon Ball, dirigido, creado y producido en Japón**

 **Death Note, dirigido, creado y producido en México**

 **Sword Art Online, dirigido, creado y producido Japón**

…

 **Por el momento, éstos son todos. ¿Creo que son unos cuantos no? De todos modos, voy a abrir una encuesta mediante review a partir del segundo capítulo. Durante todo el mes de mayo podréis dar vuestras opiniones por si queréis que vuestro anime favorito aparezca. Los dos, o tres, en función de la cantidad de reviews recibidos, que más votos obtengan, serán elegidos, siempre y cuando yo los haya visto. Debéis disculparme si, por ejemplo, Naruto recibe muchos votos, pero no he visto ese anime y no podré, por calidad de escritura y respeto a esos animes que no haya visto, tomarlos en cuenta, dado que desconoceré la personalidad de sus personajes y su trama. Aunque esto no es una regla fija, habrá que verlo en el mes de junio y tomaré una decisión según lo que me hayáis pedido. Si Naruto, por ejemplo, recibe 20 votos, pues añadiré a Naruto aunque no sepa lo suficiente, y me miraré foros, vídeos y de todo aunque me spoilee para preparar la historia lo mejor posible**

 **Mi fic tiene gran cantidad de SPOILERS de todos esos animes, podéis haceros a la idea de que lo ideal es o que os de igual o que llevéis al día la mayoría de esos animes, y en algunos casos, sus mangas. En el próximo capítulo detallaré en que momentos de la trama se encontrarán sus series.**

 **Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia o idea, no dudéis en hablarme, ya sea por MP o review, para dar vuestras opiniones, consejos y peticiones. Nunca dejo a alguien sin respuesta, podéis contar con ello.**

 **Y por último, éste fic es un MULTIPAREJA centrado en el Romance, el Humor, la intriga y la amistad. HABRÁ LEMMON.**

 **Algunos de los personajes que formarán parte de éste fic son los siguientes: Luffy, Oda, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Brook, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Aizen, Roy Mustang, Natsu, Lucy, Gildarts, Gray, Erza, Hiro Mashima, Gon, Ging, Killua, Saitama, Genos, Saber, Gilgamesh, Iskandiar, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Kirito, Asuna, L y Light. ¿Demasiados? Pues no os he dicho ni la mitad ¿Parece imposible? Dadle una oportunidad, no hay nada imposible en éste mundo salvo que Orihime no diga Kurosaki kun.**

 **Todos los personajes, por imposible que parezca, tendrán sus momentos, y del mismo modo lo tendrán las parejas que vaya creando. De momento, sólo puedo deciros tres parejas, las "oficiales" a mis fics y que respeto totalmente y no puedo alterar. Por lo demás, habrá sorpresas, no digo de momento nada más para que os comáis las uñas (o no)**

 **Luffy x Nami (sagrados)**

 **Kirito x Asuna (me matan si hago otra cosa)**

 **Natsu x Lucy (en mis otros fics no los dejo descansar a los pobres, asique en éste respetaré su emparejamiento)**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Espero que sinceramente te guste lo que viene a continuación, y sin más te dejo con éste primer corto capítulo.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **LO QUE TRAJO EL CORREO**

 **.**

 **LOS ÁNGELES, ESTADOS UNIDOS. 9 DE MAYO DE 2017, ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN "RAFTEL"**

– ¡Luffy! ¡Ya han llegado! – gritó alguien a cierto joven de casi veintitrés años, de alborotado pelo negro y enorme sonrisa, que se encontraba tumbado en un sillón con una revista encima de su cabeza. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba a la vista su trabajado abdomen, y unos vaqueros azules terminados en unas deportivas despreocupadamente desatadas.

El susodicho Luffy soltó un grito de alegría al escuchar esa llamada y pegó un salto del sillón, para luego subir de tres en tres los escalones de una larga escalera y entrar atropelladamente en un elegante despacho con las paredes de madera oscura. Sentado detrás de un escritorio se encontraba Eiichiro Oda, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo negro caído por la cara, alegre sonrisa y mejillas elevadas hacia arriba por su sonrisa. Era el director, creador, productor y guionista jefe del anime One Piece, la serie más popular y conocida de Estados Unidos junto a Juego de Tronos. Llevaba una camisa morada y al ver entrar a Luffy atropelladamente en su estudio, soltó una carcajada alegre mientras le lanzaba un sobre blanco muy elegante con un sello de color dorado en su centro.

– ¡Por fin! – rió Oda mientras enseñaba varios sobres más que tenía entre sus manos. Luffy agarró el primero y se colocó al otro lado de la mesa de su director mientras chocaba su mano con la de él.

– A éste paso habríamos terminado One Piece antes de que llegaran las nominaciones – rió Luffy, provocando una lagrimeante carcajada a Oda.

– Tú sueñas Luffy… ¡No nos quedan años ni nada para acabar la serie! – soltó Oda, que en su cabeza tenía ideas para otros diez años de anime como mínimo.

– Pues Sanji se ha quejado últimamente shishishishi. Dice que quiere abrir un restaurante en San Sebastián, en España – repuso Luffy mientras se despatarraba en un elegante sillón situado junto a la mesa de Oda. Eiichiro se rió con más ganas y soltó una mirada picarona.

– ¡Eso tiene fácil solución! Hago un George Martin rápidamente, y Sanji queda libre para montar su restaurante – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. A Luffy le sobrevino un temblor premonitorio al ver su expresión.

– ¡No te cargues a mi nakama maldito! – se quejó el peli negro, provocando que Oda sonriera. La personalidad de Luffy detrás de cámaras era sorprendentemente parecida a la de su personaje en la serie. Gracias a Brook, no era tan loco e impulsivo como en su personaje, aunque en cierta ocasión, por una competencia con Zoro y Natsu, el protagonista de Fairy Tail, incendiaron los Estudios 34 y 35 de Hollywood y provocaron un enorme caos, con las consecuentes reclamaciones, indemnizaciones y mil líos de abogados y papeles.

Oda aún no sabía cómo no se cargó a esos tres ahí mismo. Quizá fue porque cuando apareció Nami les metió una paliza tal que estuvieron semanas sin aparecer por los estudios, por temor a encontrarse con la peli naranja.

– Bueno, ¿y cuáles son nuestras nominaciones de ésta edición? – preguntó Luffy, sacando a Oda de sus pensamientos. Oda sonrió y señaló el sobre que sostenía Luffy entre sus manos.

– Estás nominado a mejor actor principal – contestó Oda con una sonrisa retadora.

– ¡Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – el grito de Luffy se pudo escuchar hasta en Raftel.

– También estamos nominados para mejor guión original, mejor director, mejor banda sonora, mejor actriz secundaria… de momento. Y… – dijo teatralmente Oda mientras enumeraba con los dedos. El último era la noticia que más ganas e ilusión tenía de dar

– Oe. No creo que vayas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir – dijo una gruñona voz, para luego dar paso a la habitación a un tipo de pelo verde y mirada seria. Se trataba de Zoro, el mejor amigo de Luffy fuera del plató, y que también era parecido a su personaje. Le encantaba el alcohol, era un gran espadachín, un obseso del gimnasio y un gruñón. Tenía unos veinticinco años. Lo raro era que apenas dormía. Era una de las personas menos dormilonas que Oda y Luffy habían conocido en su vida. Jamás dormía siesta, y por las noches no dormía nunca más de cinco horas. Y tenía un sentido de la orientación… malo, tranquilos, terriblemente malo. En una ocasión se quería ir de viaje a Canadá y acabó en Brasil. Sólo Dios sabe como acabó allí.

Ver para creer, ¿no?

Zoro tenía los dos ojos intactos y su fuerte pecho carecía de cicatrices, tan características de su personaje en la serie. Llevaba una toalla blanca sobre los hombros y pantalones sport de entrenamiento, señal de que venía… del gimansio. Como de costumbre.

– Deja de entrenar un rato baka – le reprochó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa retadora. Zoro le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza con el puño y se sentó en el sillón de al lado mientras saludaba a Oda con la cabeza.

– ¿Para no comerme un colín luego? ¿O para ser tan delgaducho como tú? – contraatacó Zoro señalando los brazos de Luffy, que, aunque estaban bien definidos, eran bastante delgados.

– Prrrrrrrtttt – respondió Luffy haciendo una pedorreta y provocando una carcajada de Oda – Yo estoy definido, empanado. Lo tuyo es enfermedad. Te veo haciendo pesas con las orejas y acabando como Enel ajajajajajaja – se descojonó Luffy del antiguo "villano" que tuvieron en la serie, y de su curiosa manía de tener unas orejas que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

– Eso no es estético – contestó Zoro mientras se admiraba el bíceps – Bueno, Odachi, veo que yo no estoy nominado a nada. Te dije que debías dejar que me dieran caña, hace diez años si estuve nominado. Pero llevas siete años sin que me hagan una maldita herida, y la gente ya no me quiere tanto – se quejó Zoro.

– Oh, ¿quieres que te hagan de nuevo heridas? ¿Llamamos a Mihwak? – propuso Oda. Zoro se quedó en silencio sepulcral, provocando que Oda siguiera hablando – Tranquilo, para Wano se te habrá acabado la calma. Digamos que ahí la gente te volverá a querer, pero igual te tenemos que dar un mes de baja – contestó Oda misteriosamente. Luffy soltó una carcajada, y Zoro tragó saliva nerviosamente. Oda continuó su monólogo abriendo el último sobre que tenía entre sus manos – Chanananananananannnn... helo aquí… One Piece nominado a… ¡Mejor anime de la década!

El estruendo de celebración se pudo escuchar en todo el estudio de grabación… y eso que no era pequeño.

.

.

 **SEVILLA, ESPAÑA, 9 DE MAYO DE 2017. ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN "LAS NOCHES"**

– Kurosaki kun, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó una hermosa joven de unos veintidós años, pelo naranja, y cuerpo perfecto, que llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda azul, pero con heridas y suciedad por varias zonas de su cuerpo. Un chico con el cabello del mismo color, unos veinticuatro años, mirada seria y ausente y vestido con un traje negro y blanco de shinigami y que llevaba una espada negra en la mano derecha la miró, y sin duda alguna en su voz, contestó.

– Voy a derrotarle. Y luego saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo – contestó mientras encaraba a su enemigo, protegiendo a la chica que tenía detrás. Pese a sus heridas, que quedaban a la vista en las zonas donde el traje estaba hecho jirones, sostenía su espada decidido a luchar hasta el final por proteger a la mujer que tenía detrás…

– ¡CORTEN! – gritó la voz del jefe de cámaras, e Ichigo relajó su expresión, adoptando una cara casi alegre que no tenía sentido con su habitual expresión seria.

– En serio que me da miedo que al final se me queden las cejas así – comentó mientras se frotaba las sienes, doloridas del esfuerzo de mantenerlas juntas – No me cansaré nunca de decir que mi problema tiene un personaje de estreñimiento. Por eso está siempre con esa cara de amargado – Su comentario provocó algunas risas contenidas en el estudio.

– Bueno, Ichiiiigo, chiiiicos, voy a darme una duchita relajante. Tanto estrés me maaaaaaaaaaata – dijo Orihime mientras caminaba con paso de modelo por la parte exterior del escenario, cargando unas bolsitas de Gucci.

Ichigo y Orihime no se parecían demasiado a los personajes de su serie, el anime más famoso de España, Bleach. Ichigo era un joven alegre, divertido, que sólo actuaba seriamente cuando ocurría algo grave. Ahí sí que demostraba tener una personalidad protectora y de gran seguridad. Sorprendentemente, fuera de cámaras no podía casi ni hablar con Orihime, por la que sentía una adoración semi secreta. Nunca se había atrevido a decirle la verdad de lo que sentía, pese a que al ser tan famoso y popular podía tener a un montón de chicas que estaban totalmente enamoradas de él. Igual que Orihime podía tener al chico que quisiera.

Ella era muy diferente a como era en la serie. Adicta a las compras, despreocupada, alegre y muy extrovertida. Era amiga de todos, hacía planes locos en cuanto podía (de hecho ella era la que organizaba SIEMPRE las despedidas de soltera de sus amigas, con consecuencias inimaginables) ¡Y sobre todo, sobre todo LLAMABA A ICHIGO POR SU NOMBRE! Impensable, ¿verdad? Era una mujer a la que le gustaba ser una diva. Le pegaba, lo disfrutaba, y así se sentía, pero también era alguien amable con todo el mundo y con una alegría y simpatía natural que eran la razón principal, más incluso que su perfecto cuerpo, por la que tantos chicos, e incluso chicas, bebían los vientos por ella. E Ichigo no era ajeno a esos encantos.

– Hasta luego, Orihime – contestó Ichigo girando la cara para que ella no se fijara en que se había puesto rojo sólo con decirla eso. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa alegre mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.

– Hasta lueguitooooo Ichiiiiigo – contestó ella con alegría. El aludido soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación. ¿Cuándo iba reunir el valor necesario para intentar algo con ella? Ichigo era muy consciente de su fama, de que era el protagonista de su serie, de que era guapo y atractivo… pero no sabía usar sus cartas a su favor. Veía a Orihime como alguien tan inalcanzable que era incapaz de valorarse más a sí mismo.

– Cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba – dijo una voz que le llegaba por debajo del pecho. Junto a él, silenciosa como nadie, se había situado su mejor amiga, Rukia. Bajita, de pelo negro, de la misma edad que Ichigo y vistiendo ya su ropa negra para la siguiente escena que iban a rodar en unos minutos.

– ¿Decías algo, medio metro? – contestó Ichigo fingiendo no verla. Ella soltó un bufido, se puso muy roja, y le pegó una certera patada en la espinilla, que provocó que el peli naranja comenzara a dar saltos por el estudio mientras se quejaba.

– Flojeras – le dijo ella sacándole la lengua. Ichigo se relajó, tampoco le había dolido tanto.

– Enana – contestó Ichigo encarándose con ella y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

– Empanado – contraatacó ella.

– Rabiosa – contraatacó él.

– Así no te echas novia en la vida, morirás solo y virgen– contestó ella.

– Y tú morirás sola y rodeada de gatos que medirán más que tú, no va a haber quien te aguante – contestó él mientras, ahora sí, la atraía hacia él y la daba un abrazo de oso. Ella soltó un bufido y le golpeó al principio en la espalda, aunque en seguida se sintió muy a gusto entre sus fuertes brazos y correspondió al abrazo con cariño.

– ¿Haces algo ésta noche imbécil? – preguntó ella cuando se separaron. Eran mejores amigos, pero se pasaban la vida metiéndose el uno con el otro. Era algo inevitable, iba en sus genes y su forma de ser. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era si eso podía ser algo más, nunca se habían parado a pensarlo. De todos modos, Ichigo estaba demasiado embobado con Orihime como para pensar en eso… al menos en éste punto de la historia.

– He quedado para ir de copas con Aizen al bar nuevo que han abierto junto a la Giralda. ¿Avisas a Gin y quedamos todos allí? Vendrán varios de su grupo Espada – contestó él, que ya había quedado con varios compañeros de la serie para salir esa noche.

– Gin no sale ésta noche. Se ha rayado – contestó ella con cara de circunstancias.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado ahora? – preguntó Ichigo confuso. Gin iba por rachas, tan pronto era el alma de la fiesta, como que se quedaba una semana sin aparecer por el estudio y desaparecido del mundo, sin coger el móvil.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asomó Gin, que gritaba como un loco mientras agitaba los brazos y corría hacia ellos. Curiosamente, tenía sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, algo raro de ver tanto dentro como fuera de cámaras.

– ¡HAN LLEGADO HAN LLEGADO! ¡LAS NOMINACIONES ANIME DE ORO HAN LLEGADO! – gritaba sin parar. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron y, antes de que el pobre Gin pudiera hacer nada, le habían arrollado y derribado por los suelos mientras corrían desenfrenadamente hacia la oficina del director y creador del anime. Llevaban años esperando éste día. Por fin, por fin, Bleach tendría su gran oportunidad.

.

.

.

 **¡HASTA AQUÍ! Lo sé, lo sé ¿Qué pasa con el resto de animes? Me gusta hacer siempre un primer capítulo corto de toma de contacto. En el próximo capítulo meteremos al resto de animes poco a poco. Algunos, como One Punch Man, tendrán pocos personajes y espacio, mientras que otros, como One Piece, tendrán muchos personajes y páginas dedicados a ellos.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tiene buena pinta? De momento os dejo aquí, espero que con ganas de más. Para finales de semana publicaré el segundo capítulo, que puedo garantizar, será bastante más largo. Un saludo nakamas, y hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero vuestras reviews! Dios Brook os ordena comentar!**


	2. El correo siempre llama dos veces

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas, y cualquier otro anime o personaje que pueda mencionar, pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, creadores, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Hablando con mi compañero y amigo JoshAG94, he llegado a la conclusión que no es recomendable el que meta un anime que no haya visto. Porque perderé en un futuro el gusto de verlo al conocer su trama para informarme para poder hacer el fic, y sobre todo porque no plasmaré a los personajes con la fidelidad mínima necesaria que exigen dichos animes. Por tanto, elegiré los dos que más votos tengan de la lista de animes que tengo vistos y que no he incluido hasta ahora. Eso sí, necesito una cantidad mínima de votos para incluirlos, si no no lo haré, serán secundarios totalmente en la gala, y seguiré como hasta ahora ;)**

 **Shingeki no Kiojin (por favor, elegidlo jajaja)**

 **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**

 **Evangelion**

 **Code Geass**

 **Cowboy Bebop**

 **Tales of Zestiria**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Kill la Kill**

 **Fate Stay Night**

 **Esa es la lista. No recuerdo haber visto ningún anime más, de hecho ya me parecen hasta demasiados. Podéis votar por el que queráis, y los dos más votados, los incluiré en el fic a partir del mes de junio. El resto, aparecerán en la gala de pasada, si alguno de ellos tiene alguna nominación, cosa muy probable. Habrá unos cuantos animes no mencionados que tengan nominaciones, pero os puedo adelantar que no ganarán (o tal vez sí) :D**

 **.**

 **Ahora llega el momento de explicar en qué situación nos encontramos con respecto a la historia de cada anime, para evitar que sufráis spoilers si no habéis llegado hasta allí. Es decir, hasta qué momento podéis encontraros en las historias mencionadas con SPOILERS.**

 **One Piece (final de la saga de Dressrosa)**

 **Bleach (Saga de los Espada)**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist (terminada)**

 **Fairy Tail (final de fairy tail 2014)**

 **Hunter x Hunter (en el arco siguiente al de las Hormigas Quimera)**

 **One Punch Man (primera temporada terminada, empezando el rodaje de la segunda)**

 **Fate Zero (terminada)**

 **Dragon Ball (Super, por el momento actual del anime, el torneo multiversal)**

 **Death Note (terminada)**

 **Sword Art Online (primera temporada terminada, empezando el rodaje de la segunda)**

 **.**

 **One Punch Man, Death Note y Hunter x Hunter son más secundarios que los demás en mi fic, y sus personajes aparecerán directamente cuando la gala comience.**

 **Y ahora, ya sin más que añadir de momento, os dejo con el capítulo. Éste es más largo e incluirá el inicio de la historia para los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist y SAO. Los tres animes que conoceremos previamente a la gala y que nos faltan aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL CORREO SIEMPRE LLAMA DOS VECES**

 **.**

 **MÚNICH, ALEMANIA. 9 DE MAYO DE 2017, RESIDENCIA DE HIROMU ARAWAKA**

Hiromu Arawaka era una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, de pelo castaño, rasgos orientales por su ascendencia japonesa, piel pálida, alegre, trabajadora y amable, y que vivía en su gran residencia en las afueras de Múnich, frente a los estudios donde grabó su primera serie y mayor éxito entre los años 2008 y 2011, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Actualmente, ella se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, llamado Arslan Seki, pero al mismo tiempo estaban comenzando el rodaje de una película secuela de su exitosa serie del 2008 que tanta fama la había dado. Los actores de esa serie y ella eran como una gran familia, cuya situación se asemejaba a la que Oda tenía con sus compañeros de One Piece en su mansión-estudio de Los Ángeles, aunque era menos exagerada porque el loquillo de Oda llevaba doce años grabando, produciendo, escribiendo y dirigiendo la serie.

Era un día lluvioso y poco alentador, pero las noticias que había recibido no podían ser mejores. Ahora estaba esperando que llegaran dos de las personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo.

– Señorita Hiromu, han llegado – interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de su secretaria. Ella rápidamente apretó el botón del intercomunicador con el que se comunicaba con sus ayudantes.

– Diles que pasen, que no sean tan tímidos. Y ya te he dicho que me llames Hiromu a secas, somos amigas – contestó a la voz de su secretaria.

– Sí… Hiromu – contestó ella con una pausa de unos segundos entre una palabra y otra. La susodicha Hiromu rió alegremente, se despidió de su compañera y colgó. Momentos más tarde entró un joven de ya casi treinta años, con el pelo negro que le caía en mechones por la frente, mirada seria pero cálida, afeitado al cero y traje azul. Se trataba de un Roy Mustang algo más adulto y curtido que cuando formó parte del reparto de Fullmetal Alchemist hacía ya unos cuantos años. Con todo seguía igual de atractivo que siempre, puede que incluso más. Una alianza dorada descansaba en uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

– Hiromu, me alegro de verte de nuevo. Se te ve realmente bien, la presión de tu nuevo proyecto no te está pasando factura – dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella. A su lado, caminaba otro hombre. De rostro más juvenil, pelo rubio recogido en una larga coleta a la espalda, barba frondosa de color rubio y ojos dorados. Aunque había crecido desde el final de la serie, seguía siendo bajito, pasando por poco del metro setenta. Se trataba de Edward Elric, el protagonista del gran éxito de Hiromu, Fullmetal Alchemist, y nuevamente protagonista en su proyecto de película que recién estaba comenzando a ser rodada. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros rotos, camiseta roja y unas botas marrones que le daban un aspecto, sumado a su largo pelo, indómito y rebelde, casi de roquero.

– ¡Hirochi sensei! ¡A mis brazos! – gritó Edward mientras corría hacia ella. Hiromu soltó una risita y rodeó el escritorio para abrazar con afecto al hombre rubio de casi veintiséis años al que había visto crecer y hacerse un hombre durante los años del rodaje de su serie. Hiromu se separó de él con una sonrisa enorme, y tendió la mano a Mustang. El segundo pareció dudar un segundo, pero finalmente la tomó de la mano y se unieron en un reconfortante abrazo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo Roy… casi seis meses sin vernos. Ya te vale – dijo ella cuando se separaron, mientras se ponía de puntillas para revolverle el pelo con cariño. Mustang se quejó y se recolocó el pelo frente a un enorme espejo que había en un lateral de la habitación – Uno que se olvida de su jefa y directora en cuanto vuela del nido, y el otro que se va diez minutos y ya la está echando de menos – añadió Hiromi mientras guiñaba el ojo a Ed, que rió alegremente.

– Desde que nos sacaste de las calles y nos diste una vida, para el rodaje de Fullmetal… te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo diré otras mil, Hiro. No serás mi madre biológica, que en paz descanse, pero eres mi segunda madre. Y de Al. Seguiré echándote de menos cada día que no esté tocándote las narices – contestó Ed con una sonrisa ligera.

Hiromu tenía familia, y tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño. Estaba casada y era una persona reservada en cuanto a su vida personal de cara al mundo y la prensa. Pero antes de que naciera su primera hija, incluso antes del inicio del rodaje de Fullmetal, ella fue atracada una noche del año 2005 por un desconocido. Edward y Elric la salvaron y a cambio no la pidieron nada, pese a que no tenían nada. Lo hicieron porque eran así, intentaban ayudar a los demás siempre que podían. Habían salido del orfanato de la ciudad de Nüremberg un par de años antes, en el 2003, cuando fueron demasiado mayores para estar allí, y desde entonces se buscaron la vida para vivir.

Hiromu, al escuchar su historia y ver que encajaban completamente en el perfil de protagonistas que buscaba para la obra que tenía ya escrita y que quería llevar a la pantalla, les propuso trabajar con ella, con un sueldo más que aceptable, y muy buenas condiciones. Ellos, que eran un poco pillos y jóvenes, aceptaron sin dudar, pero la pidieron cobrar más. Ella aceptó. Incluso aunque no hubieran encajado para el papel, los habría intentado ayudar ofreciéndoles el trabajo que mejor encajara para ellos dentro del set de rodaje. Siempre que podía, ella intentaba ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

Semanas más tarde, ya iniciando el rodaje y con los dos totalmente aseados y socializados, pues eran de trato fácil y amigables con todo el mundo, aunque un poco golfos fuera del plató, ambos se enteraron que Hiromi andaba escasa de dinero para la producción de la serie, y que había renunciado a su sueldo de directora y guionista para dárselo a ellos.

Desde ese día, mejor dicho, desde el día que les sacó de las calles, ella se convirtió en una madre para ellos. La devolvieron buena parte del dinero, pese a que ella intentó impedirlo, y trabajaron durísimamente para que el anime tomara un buen camino. Después, todo comenzó a fluir. La financiación aumentó, la serie comenzó a ser emitida con un enorme éxito, y Edward y Alphonse se hicieron famosos rápidamente. Pero nunca olvidaron lo que Hiromi hizo por ellos, y sobre todo, nunca olvidaron de dónde venían, manteniendo una forma de ser amigable, amable y un poco golfesca que les granjeó amigos no sólo en su serie, sino también en todo el mundo del anime.

– Alphonse está con los líos de su boda, no va a poder venir – anunció Ed mientras hacía una mueca de exasperación, después de un corto silencio. Su hermano, que se pasó el 90% del rodaje metido en una armadura medieval, le sacaba dos cabezas, tenía casi treinta años, siendo, para desconocimiento y sorpresa de muchísimos fans de Fullmetal, el hermano mayor.

– ¿Qué tal están él y Erza? – preguntó Hiromu muy interesada. ¿Cómo? ¿Erza?

– Podrían estar mejor. Erza se ha tenido que marchar de vuelta a Japón por temas de rodaje, y Al está con casi todo el trabajo a cuestas, si sumas los preparativos de la boda y su trabajo como asesor de imagen de BMW. La boda no será hasta octubre… pero ya los conoces a ambos. Son dos obsesos de control, la perfección y de que todo salga bien – explicó Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa del despacho de Hiromi con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Hiromi regresó a su cómoda butaca, y Mustang se quedó apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados pero con una medio sonrisa de diversión y nostalgia adornado su rostro – Asique ahí están, tienen ya media boda preparada y faltan meses y meses para que llegue. Están locos, te lo digo en serio Hirochi, están locos los dos.

– Creo que si Erza Scarlet te escucha decir eso de ella y de su futuro marido, vas a pasarlo muy muy mal – avisó Mustang rompiendo su silencio.

– ¡Mierda! Llevas razón. No digáis nada, por el amor de la alquimia – suplicó Edward mientras ríos de lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por los ojos.

 **Hagamos una breve pausa. Erza Scarlet, de Fairy Tail… ¿Casándose con Alphonse Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist? Algunos se preguntarán si me he fumado algo. La respuesta es Nono soy como Mashima. Éste no es un fic normal, ni tampoco una idea normal. Iros acostumbrando a sucesos raros. Dije que respetaría las principales parejas, pero con personajes no tan principales voy a jugar todo lo que quiera y más, sin que las cosas salgan forzadas. Intentaré que todo sea lo más natural y divertido y sorprendente posible para vosotros.**

Al y Erza se conocieron en la ciudad de Toledo, en España, famosa por sus armerías, debido a la afición común de ambos por las armaduras y las espadas, nacida de el rodaje de sus respectivas series. Habían sido invitados por un amigo común, Kenpachi, un espadachín y personaje de Bleach de pelo negro puntiagudo, que casualmente también era uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo y tenía un dojo dedicado exclusivamente a la lucha con espadas, katanas y armaduras de todos los tipos imaginables. Lo que ninguno imaginó es que se quedarían prendados el uno del otro enseguida. Erza, debido a su forma de ser un poco gruñona y exigente, y a ser muy tímida y contenida con esos temas fuera de cámaras e incluso dentro, no había encontrado el amor entre sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, y Alphonse, que era aún más tímido, tampoco. En cuanto se conocieron, al ser tan parecidos, comenzaron a intentar quedar los dos juntos, pasando por mil problemas hasta que lo consiguieron, hacía unos tres años, y poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir. Siempre tímidos al principio, más lanzados conforme tomaron confianza el uno con el otro.

Y hasta aquí habían llegado. Por distancia y exigencias de rodaje pasaban mucho tiempo separados, pero hacía un par de meses, apoyado por Natsu, Lucy y Edward, Al se había decidido a proponerle matrimonio a la pelirroja. Y ella había aceptado. La pena era que él ahora estaba fuera del país y con muchísimo trabajo por delante, por lo que Edward y los demás no contaban con poder verle de nuevo hasta la llegada del verano.

– No te preocupes, no diré nada – sonrió Hiromu, que luego lanzó unos sobres a Roy y Edward. Ambos cazaron cada uno uno al vuelo, y los ojos se les abrieron como platos al reconocer el sello dorado.

– No creo… – dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Mustang se mantuvo un poco más serio, pero también compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Hiromu sacó varias cartas que tenía ya abiertas, y comenzó a enumerar.

– No me pude resistir a abrirlos antes de tiempo jijiji – rió ella mientras enseñaba sus cartas – Han llegado nuestras nominaciones a los Anime de Oro 2007-2017… estamos nominados en éstos sobres a mejor dirección, mejor historia original, mejor ambientación y mejor opening, de momento – enumeró Hiromu sin perder su alegre sonrisa.

– Esto es la ostia – murmuró Edward mientras abría lentamente el sobre que tenía en sus manos… que era la invitación para asistir a la gala. La de Roy era igual – ¿No nos han nominado a ninguno de los actores? – añadió Edward claramente decepcionado. Hiromu perdió la sonrisa y le miró con la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

– Aún no está fijado a quién han nominado a algunas cosas. De todos modos, te puedo adelantar que no creo que estés entre los cinco a mejor actor principal. Sé dos que van a ser nominados casi con total seguridad; Luffy, Gon… ¡Y TÚ IDIOTA! – gritó ella dando un salto en su silla y lanzándole un nuevo sobre. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación como un loco, derribando multitud de cosas a su paso.

– Tenemos unas cuantas nominaciones Hiromu. Comprendo que no estoy entre los mejores secundarios, es una lástima, pero mientras gane el equipo… – iba diciendo Mustang, hasta que Hiromi le tiró un lápiz que le dio de lleno en la frente interrumpiendo su frase.

– Abre el sobre chiquitín – dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa y sin decir nada a Edward por su arrebato de locura. Mustang abrió el sobre y una sonrisa ligeramente macabra adornó su rostro

– Roy Mustang, nominado a mejor rage del anime de la década. Cuando Envy se entere se va a cabrear muchísimo – rió Mustang contento. Hiromi asintió.

– Me pensé mucho el hacer esa escena, pero no me arrepiento de cómo quedó pese a las críticas de algunas personas que dijeron que era demasiado violenta. Y aún quedan tres sobres, pero estoy esperando a que llegue mi marido para abrirlos – añadió Hiromi, señalando los tres sobres que quedaban aún sin abrir. Edward y Roy sonrieron y se sentaron en unos sillones mientras sujetaban felices sus nominaciones. El duro trabajo de hacía unos años volvía a dar sus frutos en forma de sus nominaciones a los premios más difíciles del mundo. Ganarlos o no, el hecho de ser nominado era ya una enorme satisfacción para cualquiera.

 **Parece ser que en ésta edición de los premios Anime de Oro, Fullmetal Alchemist va como favorita a ser la gran ganadora, pero aún nos quedan muchas cosas por conocer. En el cuarto capítulo haré una recopilación especial de todos los nominados a los premios, sé que es un poco lioso pero de momento ir siguiendo la historia sin más, y cuando publique eso todo estará más claro. Aclarar ahora que para cada nominación hay un total de 5 nominados, nunca más, ni menos.**

 **.**

 **JAPÓN, AFUERAS DE TOKYO. 10 DE MAYO DE 2017. RESIDENCIA DE KIRITO Y ASUNA HEATHCLIFF**

El sol iluminó el rostro de un chico de unos veintidós años de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, grandes y expresivos Tenía la barbilla afilada y un rostro agradable, juvenil y relajado. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras enfocaba con la vista lo que le rodeaba. Las paredes forradas de madera ligera y telas de su habitación, las sábanas blancas de su cama de matrimonio, y tumbada con los cabellos desparramados por la cama, su novia Asuna.

Ella era una chica de veintiún años, un año menor que él, de larguísimo pelo color caoba, ojos marrones semejantes a los suyos en cuanto a expresividad y tamaño, cuerpo estilizado y precioso, y en general atractiva y amable con todo el mundo. En eso último no se parecían mucho. Kirito era muy reservado, controlado y cuidadoso con todo lo que decía y hacía, mientras que Asuna se dejaba llevar sin preocuparse tanto por todo.

¿Había pensado en ella como su novia? Eso ya había quedado atrás. Ahora, ambos estaban prometidos, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la alianza que descansaba en uno de los dedos de ella. La boda estaba prevista para finales de agosto, y tenían intención de que fuera algo sencillo. Familia y amigos, sin prensa y sin gente cuyo único interés era obtener por su asistencia. Es decir, sólo la gente que realmente iba a alegrarse de su boda porque querían que fueran felices y les apreciaban.

Su gente. Por supuesto, además de sus amigos de la infancia y del equipo de rodaje de SAO, así como sus pocos familiares, en esa lista contaban un amplio grupo de actores y actrices de otros animes y países, como One Piece, Fairy Tail y Fate Zero entre otros.

Los rayos del sol golpearon en la cara a Asuna, que se removió molesta por la luz y finalmente abrió los ojos.

– Buenos días – susurró Kirito cuando ella alzó la vista y le miró, aún desubicada, perdida entre el sueño y el despertar. Ella, después de unos segundos, se espabiló lo suficiente para responder.

–…Nos días – contestó ella mientras soltaba un bostezo y se acurrucaba en su pecho – ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

– No mucho. Pensaba en la boda – contestó Kirito mirando al techo. Asuna sonrió, encantada con que él estuviera interesado por prepararla. Eran un equipo en la serie, y no iban a ser menos en la vida real.

– Tenemos que empezar a preparar las invitaciones, y hacer un montón de cosas. Y además mañana tenemos que volver al rodaje… ¿nos dará tiempo a todo? – preguntó ella.

– Tendrá que darnos. No te quepa duda, lo conseguiremos – contestó él con una sonrisa.

– Eso te quedó muy peliculero – respondió ella a su vez con una risita, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente en la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo quedó a la vista de Kirito, que comenzó a sentir sensaciones muy mañaneras. Ella sonrió al ver su cara y adoptó una sonrisa sugerente – ¿Ocurre algo Kirito kun? – preguntó ella provocativamente.

– No, no ocurre nada – contestó él mientras se metía entre las sábanas – Sólo quiero comprobar algo, por favor no se mueva señorita Heathcliff – se escuchó la voz de Kirito, proveniente de algún punto entre las piernas de la chica de pelo castaño.

– Como pida, señor espadachín Heathcliff mmmmh… – contestó ella, que momentos más tarde comenzó a gemir al notar la lengua de su mano entre sus pliegues secretos.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. ¿No podía ser en otro momento? No se podía ser más inoportuno

– No estamos en casa… tú no te pares… sigue – murmuró Asuna mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir también los dedos de su prometido explorando su interior. Kirito no respondió, su boca estaba ya ocupada como para responder a su prometida. El inmisericorde timbre volvió a sonar con estridencia, y Asuna escuchó soltar una maldición a Kirito. Perder el contacto con su lengua era ya motivo suficiente para ella como para agarrar el estoque que tenía en el armario de su armería personal, y llenar de agujeros a los que estuvieran osando tocar el timbre. El timbre volvió a sonar por tercera vez, y la cabeza de Kirito salió de entre las sábanas, encima de los pechos de la chica. En ese momento, el teléfono de Kirito, situado en la mesilla de noche, comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante.

– ¿Deberíamos responder? Puede que haya ocurrido algo – dijo él, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Antes de que Asuna pudiera responder, por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación entró un dron de color gris plateado que arrojó dos sobres sobre la cama. Asuna soltó un grito y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, probando que Kirito rodara por la cama y cayera de culo al suelo.

– ¿Pero qué cojones? – murmuró Kirito mientras se preparaba para atacar al dron. Pero éste, salió por la habitación tan rápido como había entrado – ¿Qué es eso cariño? – preguntó al ver los dos sobres sobre la cama. Eran blancos, grandes, elegantes, y tenían un sello dorado en su centro que ambos reconocieron al momento.

Eran las invitaciones a los premios Anime de Oro. Por fin, inesperadamente, habían llegado.

Ahora, ambos tenían mucho trabajo. Debían hablar con todo el equipo y la dirección para saber a qué estaban nominados. Kirito pensó que su momento había pasado, pero Asuna tenía otros planes. Esa agradable mañana no había hecho más que comenzar para ambos

 **Dejémosles intimidad de momento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Un poco más largo verdad? Pero aún corto, lo sé. Prefiero hacer capítulos cortos de éste formato, que se hagan más agradables y amenos de leer, y no sobrecargaros tanto como en mis otros fics, en los que hay capítulos que pasa de todo lo habido y por haber.**

 **Este fic seguirá creciendo, pero ya tenéis acceso a las votaciones. Espero vuestras reviews, de ellas dependen (un poquito) mi velocidad para publicar capítulos. (Modo escritor loco activado, que de esos hay muchos por ésta página jajaja)**

 **Nos leemos, un saludo a todos y feliz fin de semana para los que no trabajéis el sábado**


	3. Llamadas telefónicas

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas, y cualquier otro anime o personaje que pueda mencionar, pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, creadores, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **¡Seguimos avanzando en la trama! Esta vez poco tengo que decir, fuera del propio capítulo. Agradecer por supuesto, el apoyo que poco a poco este fic va cogiendo. Éste capítulo estará centrado en Fairy Tail, y también volveremos brevemente a Fullmetal Alchemist. Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo y quería al menos actualizar la historia cuanto antes.**

 **Bueno, sí hay algo más que puedo añadir, y es que también voy a incluir al anime Tokyo Ghoul en la trama, pero simplemente como elemento secundario. Sin más que decir por el momento, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LLAMADAS TELEFÓNICAS**

 **.**

 **JAPÓN, AFUERAS DE KIOTO. 10 DE MAYO DE 2017, PSIQUIÁTRICO HAPPY FOR EVER**

– ¿Está segura de creer que es prudente llevárselo? – preguntó un médico con bata blanca a una mujer que avanzaba a paso decidido por los pasillos del psiquiátrico Happy for Ever.

– No puede estar aquí dentro ni un minuto más, le recuerdo que nuestro anime es uno de los más productivos de Japón, por no decir del mundo. Que siga aquí será negativo para la economía del país ¿es eso lo que quiere? – contestó la mujer sin detenerse y sin mirar al doctor. Luego, pareció relajarse un poco y aflojó el paso mientras le dirigía una mirada de cansancio – Tengo que llevármelo e informarle de todo, no se preocupe él está bien, no está loco… sólo es un poco infantil y a veces hace locuras, pero no está loco… no mucho, al menos – se veía a la legua que ni ella misma se creía totalmente lo que decía.

– Pese a todo, he ordenado preparar un pelotón especial de contención. Por si intenta hacer algo – informó el médico mientras hacía una señal a otras dos médicos que le seguían para que se rezagaran unos pasos – No se preocupe señorita, sólo intervendrán si… si se descontrola.

– Descuide, si lo hace, me encargaré yo misma de él – afirmó una segunda mujer que se encontraba apoyada en la pared del nuevo pasillo en el que acababan de entrar – Buenos días, Lucy – añadió la mujer de cabellos de color fuego. Llevaba ropa ajustada de color negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura.

– Buenos días, Erza – contestó con una sonrisa de alegría por ver a su amiga después de varios días sin verla, la mujer que venía hablando con el doctor, de cabello rubio. Iba vestida con una sencilla camiseta de color amarillo y blanco, y unos shorts que dejaban casi todas sus torneadas piernas al descubierto.

Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, que respondan por la mala bestia que hay ahí dentro no me tranquiliza. Tengo preparado al equipo de contención, por si ocurre algo – informó a ambas mujeres. Las dos asintieron, y luego siguieron avanzando.

– El rodaje de Dragon Cry empieza esta tarde. Le necesitamos ahora mismo, asique tampoco vamos a permitir que le causen daños graves. Ya nos ocuparemos nosotras a su debido momento de él. Y para las facturas, los abogados de la empresa le llamarán ésta tarde. ¿He sido suficientemente clara? – dijo Erza mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Para el médico, esa segunda mujer resultaba mucho, MUCHO, más intimidante que la primera. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y asintió.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta de hierro con una pequeña mirilla. Lucy se asomó, y corrió el hierro para mirar dentro.

– Parece que está bien. Nos lo llevamos ahora mismo, por favor – dijo ella. El médico jefe asintió, y con un suspiro pasó su tarjeta por un lector. La puerta pitó, y se abrió ligeramente. Erza y Lucy tiraron de ella y accedieron al interior de la habitación.

– ¡MOETE KITA ZO! – gritó la "persona" que estaba dentro de la habitación. Lo siguiente que esa persona vio, fue un puño estrellándose de lleno en su rostro. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

…

Un tiempo después, no sabemos específicamente cuánto, un chico de unos veintiún años, pelo color salmón desordenado y barbilla afilada abrió sus ojos marrones. Lo primero que ese chico vio, fue el techo de la parte de atrás de un coche. Lentamente se ubicó, intentando despejar su cabeza. Le dolía, igual que una zona de su cara.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado. Le habían encerrado el día anterior, injustamente por supuesto, en un psiquiátrico. Había pasado allí la noche, muerto de aburrimiento y sin mucho que hacer, y por la mañana alguien había abierto la puerta de la celda en la que estaba.

Una chica pelirroja.

Y otra chica rubia.

Y la pelirroja le había soltado un tremendo directo en el rostro. Luego de eso, no recordaba nada más.

– Erza, eres una pedazo de bestia salvaje – fue lo primero que dijo Natsu Dragneel, sabiendo ahora dónde se encontraba: en la parte de atrás de un coche pilotado por ella. Eso era evidente debido a los bandazos que daba el vehículo y a la inestabilidad que daba la velocidad a la que lo llevaba la mujer. Intentó incorporarse, pero Erza pegó un brusco frenazo y Natsu estuvo a punto de salir despedido por la parte delantera del vehículo. Natsu cayó sobre cierta parte de la anatomía de Lucy, que soltó un grito y le pegó un codazo en la cara. El pobre peli rosa cayó hacia atrás y volvió a aterrizar en el asiento trasero. Ella, muy roja, era incapaz de mirarle, pero Erza estaba lista para asesinarlo.

– ¿¡A quién llamas tú bestia salvaje, maldito pirómano!? ¡Repite eso de nuevo si te atreves! – amenazó la mujer con los ojos en blanco. Natsu tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio. Erza, ya un poco más calmada, siguió hablando – Hemos tenido que interrumpir todos nuestros planes para poder sacarte de allí. El incendio que esta vez con tus chorradas provocaste la semana pasada fue excesivo, incluso para ti Natsu. Ésta vez has ido demasiado lejos… no me esperaba algo así de ti.

– ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? Yo no provoqué ese incendio – preguntó Natsu molesto. Erza y Natsu se llevaban a medias. Eran amigos, pero tenían muchos encontronazos. El carácter de Erza en su serie era ya de por sí arisco y agresivo cuando la molestaban, y lo demostraba una y otra vez golpeando en la ficción a todo el que se le pusiera por delante… y en la vida real era igual, incluso un poco peor.

Natsu, por su parte, era más o menos el mismo que en su papel. Pero era un poco más inteligente de lo que aparentaba allí, y cuando creía tener razón en algo era increíblemente terco. Seguramente por eso chocaban tanto Erza y él.

– Ah, no… ¿y entonces quién fue?

…

 **SIMULTÁNEAMENTE, EN MÚNICH, ALEMANIA. 9 DE MAYO DE 2017, RESIDENCIA DE HIROMU ARAWAKA**

– Roy Mustang, nominado a mejor rage del anime de la década. Cuando Envy se entere se va a cabrear muchísimo – se había reído Mustang contento. Hiromu asintió.

– Me pensé mucho el hacer esa escena, pero no me arrepiento de cómo quedó pese a las críticas de algunas personas que dijeron que era demasiado violenta. Y aún quedan tres sobres, pero estoy esperando a que llegue mi marido para abrirlos – había añadido Hiromu, señalando los tres sobres que quedaban aún sin abrir.

– ¿Decías algo de mí, querida? – preguntó una voz masculina potente y poderosa, que transmitía una enorme seguridad y confianza. Por la puerta del despacho entró un hombre alto, ya entrado en años. Debía rondar los cincuenta, siendo unos años mayor que Hiromu. Tenía el pelo bastante más canoso que unos años atrás, pero con el mismo peinado de forma cuadrada, incluidos los pelos del incipiente mostacho y de una pequeña barba afilada. Alto y bastante musculado aún, aunque con el paso de los años ya no resultaba tan imponente como antes, y vestido con un traje de color azul y camisa blanca, se trataba del marido de Hiromu, Bradley Arawaka.

¿Por qué ese apellido? En cuanto se casó con la mujer de su vida, Bradley se cambió su apellido por uno menos llamativo en Alemania. Y es que Bradley siempre se había preguntado que debió haberse fumado su abuelo para haber cambiado su apellido por el sobrenombre de tan funesto y desgraciadamente famoso personaje. Felizmente, Hiromu había estado de acuerdo el día de su boda en que él pudiera adquirir su apellido.

– Bradley, no pasan los años para ti, ¿cierto? – se rió Mustang mientras estrechaba su mano.

– Cómo lo llevas Roy. Hacía un largo tiempo que no nos veíamos – contestó cordialmente Bradley esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

– ¡Viejo! Por fin apareces, si llegas a tardar más se te caen hasta las canas – se burló Edward Elric muy imprudentemente. El rostro de Bradley se crispó y se contorsionó en un rictus de ira por la provocación del joven compañero de rodaje. Se giró, listo para soltarle un capón en la cabeza, pero una mirada de su esposa Hiromu bastó para que se detuviera a medio camino, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su rostro. Edward, imprudentemente (de nuevo) siguió hablando al observar la mano suspendida sobre su cabeza – Jej… vaya vaya, se nota quién lleva los pantalones, ¿verdad Hiro? – añadió mientras giraba el rostro para sonreír a su amiga y casi madre.

– Cariño… – dijo Hiromu con los ojos cerrados y una gran y falsa sonrisa.

– Dime, querida – contestó él sin mirarla.

– Puedes golpearle – respondió ella sin perder su amable expresión. Bradley sonrió cruelmente.

– No no no no, era broma Hiro no ¡BRWAAAAAAA! – gritó Edward, cuando Bradley le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza que lo incrustó en el suelo un par de centímetros. Cuando se recuperó ligeramente, fue dando tumbos hasta dejarse caer sobre un sillón, medio noqueado.

– Bueno cariño, toma tu nominación – dijo Hiro después de compartir un casto beso con Bradley. Dentro lo que todos esperaban. Bradley había sido nominado a Mejor pelea 1 vs Army, es decir los premios de la categoría de batallas y peleas del anime, en los que se premiaba a los actores que individualmente se habían lucido más en sus peleas contra un gran número de enemigos.

– Las escenas del tanque quedaron bordadas, aunque metiéramos mucho efecto especial por ahí – reconoció Bradley con una sonrisa.

– Aun así fuiste muy badass en toda la escena, te mereces esa nominación Bradley – contestó Mustang, que en ese momento se quedó en silencio. Todos escucharon una melodía en su móvil, señal de que alguien le llamaba.

 _"This girl is on fireeeeeeee"_

– ¿No vas a cogerlo? Y por cierto, ¿tener esa melodía no es un poco cruel por tu parte? – se rió Edward, que ya se había recuperado.

– ¿Lo dices por Lust? Eres un mal pensado, capullo – contestó Mustang mientras miraba la persona que le llamaba. Al ver el nombre, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Lentamente, apretó la tecla y descolgó, poniendo el altavoz – ¿Natsu? Me da mucho gusto hablar contigo, estoy aquí con Hiromu, Bradley y Edward, ¿ocurre algo?

– ¡VOY A PATEARTE EL CULO MALDITO! ¡EN CUANTO TE VEA TE LO PIENSO PATEAR! – rugió la voz de Natsu al otro lado del auricular, atronando las paredes de la habitación – ¡ME HE PASADO LA NOCHE ENCERRADO EN UN MANICOMIO POR TU CULPA!

– Natsu… a veces te hace falta estar en un loquero, porque no eres normal… ¿se puede saber de qué estás hablando? – contestó Roy, mientras miraba a sus compañeros con cara de "no entiendo nada" Hubo un breve silencio, seguido de un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado de Natsu.

– Roy, soy Erza – Ahora sí, todos contuvieron el aliento. Incluso Bradley adoptó una posición defensiva, como si esperara que la Scarlet saliera del móvil con sed de sangre – Hemos sacado a Natsu del sanatorio Happy for Ever, en nuestro país, y afirma que el único responsable del incendio por el que le han encerrado… eres tú. ¿Sabes algo de eso… Roy? – preguntó Erza. La gélida amenaza del tono de voz de Erza provocó que Roy comenzara a sudar, sabiendo que la semana pasada Natsu y él habían estado de juerga hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

– No… no recuerdo mucho de esa noche la verdad, señorita Erza – contestó Mustang mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Nadie decía nada.

– ¡ANIMAL CABEZA HUECA PERDISTE EL MECHERO YA NO TE ACUERDAS! ¡ERZA TE VA A MATAR, Y POR TU CULPA, ME VA A MATAR A MI TAMBIÉN AAGGGGGGHH! – se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Natsu al otro lado, seguida de varios golpes.

– El… mechero. El… mechero – susurró Roy, mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas. No lo encontró. Jamás se separaba de él, pero de golpe y porrazo todo vino a su cabeza. Los copazos de sake que se habían tomado él y Natsu, la juerga, el momento en el que se perdieron dando vueltas, y el momento en que Roy había considerado muy gracioso prender fuego a un cubo de basura. Claro está, que Natsu no se había opuesto a ello. – Mierda… – susurró, susurro que Erza pudo escuchar.

– Roy Mustang, tendrás noticias nuestras. Pronto ¡Saludos a todos los demás, Ed, Bradley, Hiro! – se escuchó la voz de Lucy antes de que se cortara, lo que arrancó una sonrisa de los tres.

Pero no de Roy, cuya preocupación mayor ahora, era la inminente y segura lluvia de golpes que se iba a llevar a manos del terror pelirrojo de Japón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Muy corto, lo sé, pero no me siento con inspiración para mucho más. Además, quiero actualizar cuanto antes Choque de Dragones y El camino para ser el rey, asique quiero destinar lo que queda de sábado a ambas historias. Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que disfrutéis el mini capítulo.**


	4. Unos días más tarde

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Naruto, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online, ni My Hero Academia, ni ningún anime o personaje que pueda aparecer, me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **En primer lugar, gracias a Sirius Black y Saya Chwan por vuestros comentarios. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sirius, debería incluir a My Hero Academia, y así será. También he decidido ya en qué animes me centraré y cuáles finalmente dejaré más de lado.**

 **Además de los ya iniciados (Bleach, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail y One Piece) también irán en ese carro Death Note, My Hero Academia y Dragon Ball. Y, también, Naruto. Sé que dije que no la incluiría, pero eso fue hace unos meses. Cuando aún no había visto tan genial anime, y ahora que lo he visto, puedo y debo incluirlo. Un total de 9 animes, cosa que no está nada mal.**

 **El resto de personajes aparecerán en momentos puntuales, pero serán momentos breves y no tendrán capítulos propios por así decirlo**

 **Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo, en el que volvemos con las historias de Bleach y One Piece**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE**

 **.**

 **SEVILLA, ESPAÑA, 14 DE MAYO DE 2017. BAR "ARRANCAR"**

El bar-discoteca Arrancar se había convertido en sólo unas semanas en uno de los lugares más populares de Sevilla. Y eso era por varias razones. "El garito era la leche" como decía todo el mundo, era el motivo número uno. El motivo número dos era que por allí solían estar varias personas del set de rodaje de Bleach, y que además Matsumoto Rangiku era una de las camareras y medio dueña del local. El otro medio dueño era Gin, que se pasaba últimamente los días en un estado de depresión que le daba de vez en cuando. Por lo general era el tío más alegre y animado del mundo, pero cuando le daba la mala racha… su depresión solía durar varias semanas.

Y el tercer motivo era el flameado Todoroki. Lo había tanto ardiente como helado, según los gustos de quien lo pidiera.

Sentados en una mesa de madera redonda estaban varios amigos. Ichigo, con una camisa blanca y jeans azules. A su lado estaba Rukia, cómo no discutiendo con él por cualquier tontería. Llevaba un vestido corto de color azul claro, algo raro de ver en ella, que siempre iba con ropa más sencilla. Por supuesto, ese era el motivo de la discusión, Ichigo llevaba un buen rato metiéndose con ella y Rukia le había clavado un tenedor en la mano. Y todos tan amigos.

Con ellos, también estaban Kisuke Uraraha y Yoruichi Shihoin (felizmente) casados. Kisuke tenía pasado un brazo por los hombros de Yoruichi, que se reíamuy divertida de las tonterías que hacían Ichigo y Rukia

– Sois como una tierna parejita – se burló de ellos la hermosa Yoruichi, que además llevaba un vaporoso vestido de colores rojizos que resaltaba su morena piel. Kisuke llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a qué había hecho, con su barba desaliñada y su cabello revuelto, para conseguir casarse con semejante mujer. Y no siendo capaz de encontrar la respuesta, se reía y seguía bebiendo.

– ¡Qué asco! – gritaron a dúo Ichigo y Rukia, separándose a la vez y haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos.

– Son como niños – se rió Uraraha.

– Para ir camino de la cuarentena, tampoco es que seas muy maduro ¡hic! – se rió la persona sentada a la derecha de Uraraha.

– ¿Ya te está afectando el alcohol, Aizen? – preguntó Urahara. ¿Espera un segundo? ¿Aizen borracho?

– ¡Hay que celebrar! No todos los días te nombran malo del año – contestó el susodicho Aizen. Llevaba un elegante traje negro, y su mechón de pelo característico le caía por la frente. A diferencia de su personaje, Aizen era alguien alegre, divertido y amigable. Y por supuesto, también era muy inteligente, siendo el encargado de las finanzas de los estudios "Las noches". También le importaba mucho el vestir bien y con elegancia, incluso en el calor de la primavera sevillana. Pero tenía una pequeña debilidad… los gintonics

– Te nombraron hace ya unos cuantos días… – contestó Urahara con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Recordáis que Rukia e Ichigo habían salido corriendo como locos hacia el despacho del director de Bleach? A ellos se habían sumado todos los que tenían serias posibilidades de ser nominados a algo. Llevaban semanas esperando la llegada de las invitaciones, y finalmente habían llegado.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba convencido de que Aizen iba a ser nominado. Su genial actuación le había hecho merecedor de optar a mejor antagonista de la década, pero no era la única nominación de Bleach.

Ichigo había sido nominado, junto a Ulquiorra, a mejor pelea 1 vs 1, y a mejor Rage.

Como actriz secundaria, Rukia había sido nominada. Y también, Urahara había sido nominado a mejor actor secundario.

El anime también optaba a mejor opening por su opening decimotercero, y a mejor ending "Haruka kanata". Y por último tenían nominaciones también a mejor anime de aventuras y a mejor canción original.

– Y no es a malo del año, es a mejor antagonista de la década – replicó Ichigo.

– Y como te vean así, no ganas ni de coña. Tienes competencia muy fuerte – le regañó Rukia.

– ¿Por qué me interrumpes? – se quejó Ichigo.

– ¡Ahhhhh! Me estresas, Ichigo – contestó Rukia con los ojos en blanco.

– Cállate enana – se burló de ella Ichigo.

– Anda, hola Orihime – contestó Rukia mirando a alguien por encima del hombro de Ichigo. El peli naranja se puso totalmente rojo, se tiró encima la copa que estaba tomando y se giró precipitadamente, cayéndose al suelo en el proceso. Y lo peor era que no había nadie allí. La diva de pelo naranja debía estar en algún lugar aún más selecto con su grupo de amigas.

– ¡Maldita, me tomaste el pelo! – se quejó Ichigo, que se fue al baño a lavarse la mancha de la camisa.

– Jijijiji – se rió Rukia.

– ¡Hic! Haríais buena pareja en el fondo – se rió Aizen cuando Ichigo se marchó. Rukia, lejos de la presencia de Ichigo, se relajó.

– No lo creo. Somos muy buenos amigos, y así estamos bien – contestó mientras daba un trago de su copa despreocupadamente.

– ¿Seguuuuura? – preguntó una voz sugerente que pasó por su lado. Se trataba de la genial Matsumoto, que había puesto morritos y se burlaba de Rukia con una bandeja cargada de vasos hasta arriba. Rukia no contestó, simplemente infló los mofletes y se quedó callada. En ocasiones, la pequeña mujer dudaba de lo que sentía por culpa de los capullos que la rodeaban y la hacían pensar cosas que no eran – Tranquila, Ruki, no quería meterme contigo. Os dejo a Gin, lleva todo el día trabajando mal, sigue deprimido. A ver si vosotros podéis animarle – de detrás de ella salió un Gin deprimido, con la cabeza baja y los brazos colgando balanceándose junto a la cintura. Llevaba así desde que no había sido nominado a nada.

– Yo ya no hago esas cosas, estoy casado – contestó Urahara haciendo gestos con la mano.

– ¿Y qué cosas hacías, cariño? – preguntó con una inocente sonrisa su mujer de ojos dorados. Urahara tragó saliva y se puso de un curioso tono morado, mientras pensaba con su extraordinario cerebro una respuesta que le salvara la vida.

– Pues… ya sabes, ir a los recreativos a echarte las risas y eso cariño… – respondió no muy convincentemente.

– ¡No deberías mentirle a tu mujer Kisuke! Verás, Yoru, a lo que el... ¡hic! zopenco éste que tienes por marido se refiere es a que cuando estábamos los tres en la universidad… ¡buuufff que buena vida! – explicó Aizen arrastrando las palabras. Urahara le hizo gestos de que cortara, pero Aizen no se dio ni cuenta para diversión de Rukia y Matsumoto – Pues nos íbamos por ahí de juerga a liarla y conocer chicas jejeje – explicó el peli castaño, que cuando terminó su explicación, muy satisfecho, le pidió a Matsumoto otra copa más.

– ¡Tú ya has bebido suficiente maldito burro! – gritó Urahara, que estaba blanco como la leche.

– No te preocupes cariño. En esa época tú y yo no estábamos juntos… eso sí, hoy te toca dormir en el sofá – dijo Yoruichi con una tierna y falsa sonrisa.

– Sólo doy problemas… – murmuró Gin, sentándose junto a Aizen, que se rió y le pasó su vaso vacío.

– Bebe, anda, y anímate – dijo, y todos le miraron en plan "ya has bebido suficiente" En ese momento regresó Ichigo, un poco más alegre. Se sentó junto a Rukia y todos juntos siguieron charlando y diviertiéndose hasta las tres de la mañana, momento en el que Gin y Matsumoto se llevaron a un Azien semi inconsciente a su dúplex en el centro de la ciudad.

– Chicos, nos retiramos – dijo Urahara guiñándole un ojo a Ichigo, que se rió por lo bajo.

– Sí, y ya sabes que te toca sofá – le recordó Yoruichi mientras daba dos besos a Rukia y a Ichigo. El peli naranja ahí soltó una fuerte carcajada, sobre todo al ver la expresión de derrota de su tutor. Ichigo y Rukia decidieron que era el momento de irse, y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus apartamentos. Al ser ambos jóvenes y de la misma edad, vivían en la misma zona de Sevilla, no muy lejos de los estudios

– Oye… Rukia… ¿Dónde se metieron todos hoy? – recordó de pronto Ichigo, que caminaba un poco tambaleante cada cierto tiempo. Rukia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, e hipaba de vez en cuando. No estaba mucho mejor que Ichigo, pero intentó hacer memoria.

– Pues… Chad dijo que tenía planes… y los demás no me acuerdo – contestó ella. Fueron hablando de sus cosas y sin darse cuenta estaban ya junto a su edificio de apartamentos.

– Bueno… si fueras una dama te daría las buenas noches y todo eso, pero eres una mala bestia – sonrió Ichigo, provocando también una sonrisilla a la peli negra, que se sorprendió a sí misma no queriendo separarse del peli naranja. Alarmada por esos pensamientos, se apartó un par de pasos de él.

– Soy una mala bestia pequeñita, ¿no? – contestó ella evitando mirar directamente a Ichigo a los ojos. Éste se rió suavemente y asintió.

– Y eso es lo mejor de ti – contestó. Rukia tragó saliva, y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No sabían muy bien lo que les pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería irse aún. Y en ese instante especial, el teléfono de Ichigo comenzó a sonar. El peli naranja lo ignoró, pero luego volvió a sonar una segunda vez – Tskkk… qué horas son éstas para llamar.

– Cógelo, idiota, podría ser importante – respondió Rukia. Pero su relajada expresión cambió cuando Ichigo sacó el móvil y Rukia vio que la persona que llamaba a Ichigo a las cuatro de la mañana era nada más y nada menos que Orihime. Y encima, su nombre estaba rodeado de corazoncitos – Buenas noches, Ihcigo – dijo la peli negra, confusa de sus pensamientos y de que le hubiera dolido tanto ver ese nombre, y cerró la puerta de su portal en las narices del peli naranja.

Ichigo se quedó con una cara extraña y preocupada delante del portal. Miró de nuevo el nombre de Orihime y fue a apretar el botón verde para contestar, pero, al acercar el dedo recordó el rostro de Rukia decepcionado al haber visto aquella llamada. Sabía, por llamadas anteriores, que Orihime le llamaría por cualquier tontería. Si fuera algo importante de verdad, habría hecho una llamada generalizada al código de emergencia que tenían todos en el programa. Y en vez de apretar el verde, apretó el rojo, y luego apagó el móvil, harto por primera vez en su vida de toda esa situación.

No tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco iba muy cuerdo, pero… algo le decía, que sus días de ir detrás de Orihime como un idiota estaban llegando a su fin. Tenía que empezar a valorar más a las personas que realmente estaban junto a él, pensó el peli naranja mientras ponía rumbo a su portal. Rukia parecía haberse sentido molesta por culpa de esa llamada. Mañana sería otro día, y el peli naranja haría todo lo posible por aclarar las cosas con ella. Era alguien demasiado importante para él como para ignorar la expresión que había puesto.

.

 **LOS ÁNGELES, ESTADOS UNIDOS. MADRUGADA DEL 15 DE MAYO DE 2017, ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN "RAFTEL"**

Oda suspiró de cansancio. Llevaba más de diez horas seguidas inclinado sobre la mesa de diseños, preparando los trajes y diseños de la gente de Wano. Siendo originario de Japón, para él no era muy complicado ese trabajo, pero quería quitarse de encima esa parte cuanto antes. Los Anime de Oro pararían durante varias semanas toda la producción, y quería dejar listos varios capítulos para que salieran semana a semana mientras no estaban.

– Jej. No me lo creo ni yo. Que le metan relleno – se dijo para sí mismo. Le hacía gracia que la gente se quejara tanto de que su manga y su anime salieran últimamente cada dos semanas, pero nadie se daba cuenta de todo el trabajo que había detrás – Bueno, en realidad se dan cuenta casi todos. El problema es que quieren más, porque tu historia es demasiado buena – se dijo de nuevo a sí mismo Oda. Les gustaba tanto a sus lectores y televidentes, que hacerles esperar era algo terrible

– La humildad te la dejaste en casa ¿no? – dijo su Pepito Grillo. Oda se rió y se levantó por fin de la mesa. Iría a la cocina más cercana de los estudios a por algo de alimento y luego echaría una cabezada. Miró la hora. Las 5 de la mañana. En la vieja Europa ya debía ser cerca del mediodía, pero allí quedaban unas horas para que saliera el sol.

Sin encender las luces de los pasillos, iluminado solo con la luz de la luna, el director y mangaka de One Piece recorrió los pasillos que ya se sabía de memoria. La cocina de esa zona del estudio tenía una escalera con barandilla que la conectaba con el pasillo de la tercera planta, planta en la que él estaba. Se asomó por ella y miró hacia la enorme cocina, y se sorprendió al ver una sombra moviéndose junto a la nevera.

Se sorprendió por una milésima de segundo. Al siguiente, ya sabía de quién debía tratarse.

– Mmmmmhhh… la comida de madrugada sabe aún mejor – dijo la voz de Luffy. Oda tuvo que contener una carcajada. Su genial actor, amigo y al que casi quería como si fuera otro de sus hijos, ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

– Me pregunto quién le va a parar esta vez. ¿Nami, o Sanji? – murmuró Oda. La respuesta vino en forma de huracán peli naranja que entró como una exhalación en la habitación y soltó tremendo derechazo al pobre peli negro, que acabó estampado en una pared, que se resquebrajó por el golpe – Bingo… y ahora, tendré que pasarle la factura de esa pared a Nami – pero lo pensó mejor, al ver la expresión que la chica traía, y decidió no decirle nada. Valoraba su vida.

– Como siempre, mañana no tendremos desayuno. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te comas toda la nevera! – gruñó la peli naranja avanzando hacia Luffy.

Los estudios comprados por Oda eran tan grandes, que tenían unas cuantas decenas de dúplex modernos y de un tamaño más que razonable para los actores y personal del set de rodaje que quisieran o tuvieran que permanecer en los estudios durante las temporadas de grabación. Luego cada uno hacía su vida cada cierto tiempo, pero más de la mitad del año lo pasaban allí metidos. Y tenían por costumbre desayunar todos juntos en las grandes cocinas comunes. Y esa cocina en concreto, era la cocina que siempre usaban los Mugiwara y algunos compañeros más.

De ahí que Nami estuviera molesta de no tener comida para desayunar al día siguiente.

– Tendré que encargarme a primera hora de que haya comida, seguro que ya te la has comido toda… iré a comprar lo mejor, sin importar los gastos. Los demás necesitan coger fuerzas en estas últimas semanas antes de irnos a la gala – siguió hablando Nami mientras se crujía los nudillos. Un segundo ¿Nami no siendo una tacaña? ¡Otra sorpresa más!

La joven mujer era casi igual a su personaje; también le gustaban las mandarinas, las compras, era de armas tomar… pero era muy generosa. Ciertamente, era la actriz mejor pagada de todo One Piece, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre intentaba invitar a los demás a muchas cosas, y el resto intentaban detenerla, siendo, no obstante, muchas veces amablemente obligados a aceptar su invitación a base de patadas y puñetazos.

– No me comí… casi nada – explicó Luffy mientras despegaba la cara de la pared – Ay ay ay… – se quejó mientras se masajeaba el pómulo donde se había llevado el golpe. Nami fue a comprobar la nevera, y ciertamente era verdad. Solamente faltaría la décima parte de su contenido. Y además, comprobó que casi todo ese contenido faltante estaba en las manos del joven pelinegro.

– ¿Qué pensabas hacer con todo eso? – preguntó ella, aún un poco agresiva, pero ya más relajada. Luffy ladeó la cabeza, y murmuró unas palabras que Oda no alcanzó a oír. Nami, después de un corto silencio, siguió hablando – ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué, Luffy? Tú no eres de regalar comida… de hecho, nunca te había visto regalar comida.

– Pues… por tu hermana. Sé que has estado muy triste últimamente por ella, y yo cuando estoy triste me animo comiendo. Bueno, no todos sois como yo, pero quería ayudarte y ésta fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió – explicó Luffy con una media sonrisa de disculpa y rascándose distraídamente el pelo, provocando que se le cayeran un montón de cosas al suelo. Nami estaba de espaldas a Oda, asique no pudo ver su expresión, pero se la pudo imaginar.

La hermana de Nami, Nojiko, había estado enferma durante varias semanas por un extraño virus que había contraído, pero ya estaba estable y mucho mejor. El problema era que no podía recibir visitas, dado que estaba en cuarentena hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada, y podían quedar todavía varias semanas para que estuviera bien. Nami lo había pasado mal, pero se lo había ocultado a todos para no preocuparlos, hasta que el día anterior el set de rodaje se enteró por una llamada telefónica, y desde entonces no habían parado de agobiar a la pelinaranja intentando ayudarla en todo lo posible y preocupándose sinceramente por ella.

La reacción más natural, el intento más cercano, especial y bonito que nadie había tenido con ella en esos dos días, había sido el torpe intento de Luffy de animarla, recurriendo a lo que él más amaba: la comida.

Oda no podía estar más orgulloso de su joven amigo.

– Luffy… sé que es un poco pronto, pero si quieres podemos desayunar juntos aquí, hasta que los demás se vayan levantando – respondió la voz de Nami. A Oda no se le escapó que sonaba diferente, suave y amable. Incluso le pareció detectar algo más en ella, pero era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

– Shishishi Nami, me gustaría mucho. ¿Estás ya mejor? – preguntó el peli negro mientras iba hacia la larga mesa seguido de la chica.

– Gracias a ti, sí – contestó ella. Oda no se quedó a espiar más, se alejó de allí de puntillas y decidió bajar a la siguiente planta a buscar comida. Por el camino, se encontró con Akainu, que caminaba sonámbulo por los pasillos de la zona de habitaciones de la segunda planta del estudio con un pijama a rayas y un gorro de dormir con volcanes dibujados.

– Mmmmh, barbacoa – iba murmurando el corpulento actor que hacía de malvado marine. Oda le dejó atrás, no sin antes soltar una risita al fijarse en que el actor llevaba unas zapatillas de color rosa que se veían por debajo del pantalón de pijama.

Eran una familia de locos, ciertamente. Pero eran sus locos, y los quería y apreciaba a todos. Quizá por eso se resistía a matar a sus personajes, porque matarlos podría significar que, aunque Oda les ofreciera seguir formando parte del set de producción, igual ellos recibían ofertas para hacer otras series o películas.

– Esa debe ser la razón real por la que llevamos tantos años con One Piece, y por las que nos quedan tantos años aún por delante… No quiero que esto termine nunca – comprendió Odachi, y el Pepito Grillo de su cabeza asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. El próximo introducirá nuevos personajes, seguramente los de Dragon Ball y de My Hero Academia. Espero, como siempre, vuestras reviews!**


	5. Los héroes del futuro

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Naruto, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online, ni My Hero Academia, ni ningún anime o personaje que pueda aparecer, me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Seguimos avanzando a paso lento pero firme. Quedan varias semanas para que empiece la gala, y algunos se preguntarán que pasa con el resto de animes. En éste capítulo, que voy a desglosar en dos partes, vamos a introducir por fin a otros dos nuevos animes: Boku no Hero Academia y Dragon Ball. Aviso a navegantes, actualmente estoy enganchado a Boku no Hero Academia, tanto anime como manga, hasta el punto de que se ha convertido (temporalmente) en mi favorito. Hasta que se me pase el vicio y vuelva al siempre confiable y eterno One Piece. Eso significa que pondré especial esfuerzo en las partes de My Hero Academia, y que intentaré hacer la historia más absurda, graciosa, original y heroica posible**

 **En cuanto a dragon ball, será algo más normalito. No tengo grandes ideas para ese anime, pero haré como siempre mi mejor esfuerzo. Voy a subir éste primero, y luego actualizaré entre mañana y pasado a Dragon Ball para el siguiente capítulo 5.0 por así decirlo.**

 **Sin nada que añadir, salvo agradecer como siempre las inestimables reviews de Joshag, os dejo con el capítulo. Empieza intenso, aviso ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LOS HÉROES DEL FUTURO**

 **.**

 **JAPÓN, PREFECTURA DE SHIZUOKA, CIUDAD DE YUEI. 15 DE MAYO DE 2017**

 **Tema recomendado: Jet Say Run Boku no hero academia OST (duración 3:45)**

Jóvenes héroes, una nueva generación, que poco a poco se iba abriendo camino hacia un brillante futuro. Varios de esos jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en torno a dos personas. Una de esas personas era alguien, seguro de sí mismo, molesto, alocado, valiente, borde e imparable. La otra persona, tímida, amable, empática y con una gran capacidad de evolución.

– ¡Estfuérzate Deku! ¡Yo sé que puedes lograrlo! – gritó Ochako Uraraka, una joven de unos dieciséis años que animaba con todas sus fuerzas a una de esas dos personas.

– Uraraka, debes ser neutral. Respeta las normas por favor – le pidió Tenya Iida haciendo grandes aspavientos con sus brazos y manos. Alto, de pelo negro, gafas y de unos dieciocho años, consideraba que respetar las normas era algo muy importante.

– ¡No me dejes en mal lugar Bakugo! ¡No puedes perder! ¡He apostado por ti! – gritó Eijiro Kirishima mientras se le desorbitaban los ojos y alzaba los puños al cielo. Su característico pelo rojo puntiagudo era exactamente igual que siempre, y además se veía que para ser un joven de dieciséis años era realmente fuerte.

– ¿Ueghh? – preguntó Denki Kaminari, que tenía, por alguna extraña razón, la baba colgando y sus ojos daban vueltas sin sentido. Mineta no prestaba atención al duelo, y se dedicaba a buscar tetas… que diga chicas, a las que poder mirar. ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Sanji a su lado es un monje! Por suerte para ella, Momo Yaoyoruzu, de dieciocho años y la más desarrollada y atractiva de todas las chicas de su grupo, estaba ausente ese día, ya que era el cumpleaños de su madre. Si no habría tenido que golpear al pervertido de Mineta como siempre que intentaba algún acto lujurioso e ilícito.

– Esto está muy descontrolado… – suspiró Shoto Todoroki, que se mantenía apoyado en una columna pero mirando con interés el enfrentamiento entre dos de las personas a las que más respetaba. Junto a él estaban varias de sus compañeras, que no se habían querido unir a los gritos del resto de sus compañeros

– Denlo todo, joven Midoriya, joven Bakugo. ¡Sigan adelante con fuego en los corazones, nunca olviden nuestro lema! ¡Id más allá, plus ultra! – animaba también Kurt Cobain, que diga, All Might, delgado, trajeado y desgastado, pero con fuego en la mirada de sus ojos azules.

– ¡Urusei! ¡Os mataré! – rugía Bakugo mientras continuaba el enfrentamiento con su duro oponente, el cual parecía estar recuperándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

– Yo… no… no pienso perder anti ti, Kacchan. ¡Todos esperan que de mi mejor esfuerzo, no puedo fallarles! – anunció Izuku Midorya, con el rostro perlado de sudor y el pelo verde desordenado. Cruzó una mirada de seguridad con su mentor, y luego observó desafiante a Bakugo, al que se le pusieron los ojos en blanco por la furia y la indignación.

– ¡MALDITO NERD! ¡Deja de creerte la gran cosa, Deku! – volvió a gritar Bakugo. Con todos sus compañeros animando, los dos continuaron su enfrentamiento.

– No voy… a perder. ¡Te derrotaré! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Midoriya. "Trata de acercarte… todo lo posible a él" pensó mientras seguía dando su máximo esfuerzo. Consiguió superar a Bakugo casi cuando todo parecía perdido, y con un último e impresionante esfuerzo, logró sobrepasarle… mientras arrancaba de un solo mordisco la carne de la última alita picante rebozada en abrasador chili. Casi le sale espuma por la boca, pero se levantó victorioso encima de la mesa del torneo de comidas picantes, con la cara roja, las manos temblando, y lágrimas en los ojos. Le salía humo hasta por las orejas, pero consiguió alzar el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, antes de caer desplomado de espaldas sobre la mesa, con la lengua fuera. Iida y Uraraka corrieron hacia él muy contentos, mientras Kirishima le gritaba cosas a Bakugo muy cabreado también. Todoroki y Asui se mantenían un poco más al margen, demasiado reservados para unirse a los gritos y locura colectiva del resto de sus compañeros.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDICIÓOOOOON! – rugía Bakugo mientras golpeaba con sus puños la mesa hasta que la partió en dos, momento en el cual comenzó a morder la madera preso de la furia.

…

Media hora después, Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, All Might, Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Mineta, Kaminari y Kirishima se sentaron en la terraza de un famoso restaurante de la ciudad. Estaban en una amplia segunda planta desde la cual se podía ver un gran parque y un pequeño lago central. Casi todos eran menores, asique el alcohol lo tenían prohibido mientras All Might estuviera por allí, por lo que cada uno se había pedido alguna clase de refresco, menos Bakugo, por supuesto, que lo único que quería era ser más que Deku, y por ello se pidió un plato de cosas picantes rellenas de chili.

– ¡Maldito nerd, quién se cree que es para ganarme! – gritaba frustrado mientras esperaba su comida. Kirishima y Kaminari intentaban calmarle un poco, pero el que propició que se tranquilizara fue Asui con unas sabias palabras.

– Si tan nerd es, ¿entonces, si has perdido, tú eres más nerd que él? – preguntó ella mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en su barbilla. Asui, aun fuera del plató, conservaba algunas características de rana. Seguía teniendo unos grandes ojos que miraban fijamente a todo el mundo, la cara siempre como si todo le diera curiosidad, y en general no se cortaba un pelo para decirle verdades a la cara a los demás. A Bakugo no le sentó nada bien ese comentario, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque respetaba a Tsu. Se quedó cayado esperando su comida y mordiendo servilletas de la mesa para calmar su ira.

– Bueno, ¿y se puede saber de dónde salió ese pique que habéis tenido? No fui ayer ni a clase ni al set de rodaje y os encuentro causando alboroto. Por suerte, nadie sufrió daños en sus manos – intervino Todoroki. La frase final era de una escena que habían rodado recientemente, tras su pelea con Hero Killer, y provocó que Deku e Iida soltaran pequeñas risitas. Todoroki no era tampoco muy diferente a su personaje. Era reservado, cauto, leal, popular y educado con los demás, incluso con los que eran más cercanos para él. Su infancia no había sido sencilla, y eso le hacía guardar algo de distancia con casi todo el mundo.

– Todo empezó el día anterior, Todoroki – empezó a decir Kirishima, pero fue interrumpido por Mineta haciendo una de sus tonterías, y llevándose como consecuencia un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer redondo sobre el banco – ¡Sé un hombre Mineta! Como decía, tío, Bakugo estaba cabreado por no haber participado en el rodaje contra Hero Killer, y exigió una competencia contra Midoriya para quedarse a gusto… y como tenemos este día de vacaciones, decidimos que fuera hoy. Y la idea de que fuera comer perritos calientes fue del loco capullo de Stain, dijo que sería más divertido si… – pero dudó un segundo, mientras miraba a Bakugo. Kaminari, que ya estaba recuperado de su estado de shock mental, terminó la frase por él

– Dijo que sería divertido ver a Midoriya derrotando a Bakugo en su propio terreno, el de las explosiones, el fuego, las cosas picantes y todo eso – completó la frase el joven rubio. Bakugo iba a intentar matarle, pero alguien se adelantó a ellos.

– ¿A quién llamas tú capullo, eeeeh? – susurró una voz a espaldas de Kirishima, y se llevó un lametón en la oreja que hizo que todos sus pelos se pusieran (aún) más de punta. La mitad de los jóvenes soltaron gritos y se cayeron de los largos bancos donde estaban sentados.

– ¿Stain san? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Deku con los ojos abiertos como platos observando al elegante Stain. Su cara en la vida real, sin maquillaje y cgi, era prácticamente normal. Tenía el pelo negro muy repeinado echado para atrás, una bufanda roja en el cuello y un traje negro de dos piezas con una camisa morada debajo. Tanto Stain como All Might eran personas que iban siempre que podían en traje, por alguna extraña razón.

– Deja las formalidades conmigo joven promesa – contestó Stain sentándose encima de Bakugo, que se quedó sin aire por un segundo mientras aleteaba en el aire e intentaba maldecir sin éxito. Deku le había impresionado desde que le conoció, logrando que se ganara su respeto… aunque Stain no era precisamente igual que en el anime. En una palabra, estaba loco. Le gustaba provocar situaciones imprevistas y observar las reacciones de los demás, entre otras cosas, y tenía su interés posado tanto en Midoriya como en Todoroki. Veía en ellos tanto talento tanto a nivel físico, como a nivel profesional, e incluso a nivel moral y mental – Lo hiciste bien, este inútil que tengo debajo no pudo ganarte ni en su terreno jejejeje – se río mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie, y tan rápido como había llegado se largó de allí.

– El muy… nos dejó aquí con el problema de controlar al joven Bakugo – se dio cuenta All Might mientras se ponía en pie – ¡Bueno jóvenes! – gritó llamando la atención de todos al momento – ¡A todo esto invito yo! ¡He decidido que mañana haremos ejercicios especiales de preparación para las escenas de batalla del próximo arco! ¡Asique vayan todos a casa, descansen, coman mucho y prepárense para el día de mañana! ¡Plus ultra! – terminó de decir All Might, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, sacó del restaurante a Bakugo, que, una vez fuera, se fue a su casa enfurruñado y pegando patadas a las piedras que encontraba a su paso.

– ¿All Might se puso nervioso? – se sorprendió Asui.

– Nooo, no digas esas cosas. ¡Tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, eso es todo! ¿No es cierto, Deku? – negó Uraraka mientras muy sonriente pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la peli negra. Midoriya salió de su estado pensativo para cruzar una mirada con Uraraka.

– Si… si, tenemos que seguir esforzándonos – asintió él. Iida, Asui, Uraraka, Todorki y Midoriya se despidieron de los demás, y emprendieron el camino a sus casas, ya que vivían en barrios cercanos todos ellos. Todos, salvo Iida que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años, tenían dieciséis años. En una semana sería el cumpleaños de Shoto, que cumpliría diecisiete años.

– Bueno, compañeros, ¿qué opinan de las nominaciones al Anime Awards? – inició una conversación Iida después de un corto pero agradable silencio.

– Mejor banda sonora, mejor animación, mejor pelea 1 vs 1, pelea mejor animada, y mejor vestuario… resulta un poco desbordante, solo llevamos un año y medio emitiendo, y no llegamos ni a los 40 capítulos – contestó Uraraka rascándose la cabeza.

– Todoroki, Midoriya, hicisteis un trabajo increíble con las escenas de vuestra pelea. Se metió mucho ordenador, muchos efectos especiales y también se gastó mucho dinero en hacer que la escena quedara genial, pero lo hicisteis muy bien – afirmó Iida mientras movía los brazos como un robot, provocando grandes carcajadas a Uraraka.

– ¿Si? Gracias… ¡Aún cuesta hacerse a la idea! Es mucha presión, pero todo eso es gracias al trabajo en equipo y al equipo de animación – reconoció un azorado Izuku, mientras miraba para todas partes menos a sus compañeros. Todoroki sólo bajó la mirada y asintió.

– Supongo que lo hicimos bien… pero tú estuviste mejor Midoriya. Eres un actor excelente, puedes adaptarte a cualquier cosa y pasar de la timidez a la osadía. A mí me cuesta dejar de ser… – dijo Todoroki pensativamente.

– ¿Un muro de hielo? – completó Asui colocándose junto al hombro de Todoroki. Los otros tres hicieron grandes aspavientos intentando detenerla, pero el comentario de Asui arrancó una breve medio sonrisa a Todoroki.

– Algunos me llaman ya Iceman – reconoció el peli blanco – rojo.

– No deberían hacerlo, Iceman es el apodo de Kimi Raikkonen – respondió Iida aparentemente ofendido por ese apodo que le habían puesto a Shoto.

– ¿A quién? – preguntó Uraraka muy confusa, provocando una cara de impresión y horror en Iida, que se agarró el pecho como si le faltara el aire.

– Creo que banda sonora podríamos ganar – comentó Uraraka, ignorando los gestos de Iida.

– Puede, pero hay competencia muy fuerte. Sin duda Naruto y Fairy Tail estarán nominadas, y llevan muchos más años que nosotros. Donde tenemos ventaja es en vestuario – murmuró Midoriya a toda velocidad, provocando caras de resignación en todos sus compañeros, incluso en el estoico Shoto.

– Si… parecemos sacados de una peli de Marvel cuando nos ponen todos esos trajes y a algunos les añaden los disfraces ¡pero mola mucho! – afirmó Uraraka, pues a todos les encantaban las escenas de acción que rodaban donde terminaban volando, y hacían cosas arriesgadas pero divertidas y tremendamente estimulantes.

Boku No Hero Academia había empezado hacía poco tiempo, pero había entrado con fuerza en el panorama internacional de series. Con poca antigüedad, su anime y su manga estaban ganando miles de seguidores entre los fans del shonen, género que estaba perdiendo a sus más clásicos animes. El final de Naruto, el cercano final de Fairy Tail y de Bleach, y el hecho de que Hunter x Hunter hubiese sido cancelada generaban la necesidad de la llegada de nuevos shonen, que habían sido varios, como Nanantsu no Taizai, Dragon Ball Super y One Punch Man… pero el que más destacaba entre todos ellos había sido Boku no Hero Academia.

Yuki Hayashi era el compositor de la excelente y variada banda sonora, que le había ganado en tan poco tiempo un puesto entre titanes como Fairy Tail y Naruto. Al ser tan moderna y contar con un alto presupuesto, también habían podido optar a la mejor animación (en conjunto de la serie), y a la pelea mejor animada… pero lo más inesperado había sido la nominación de Izuku y Todoroki a mejor pelea 1 vs 1

– Puede que el hecho de que yo perdiera la pelea ayudara a que ganáramos puntos. No es algo tan habitual de ver, que el protagonista pierda en la segunda ronda – pensó en voz alta Izuku.

– Creo que más que eso fueron vuestras geniales actuaciones y la animación de diez que hicieron – contestó Uraraka con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes "héroes", actores y alumnos siguieron su camino de regreso a sus casas, contentos y emocionados con el sinfín de posibilidades que tenían por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que es corto, pero llevaba tiempo sin publicar y he preferido dar la mitad del capítulo por adelantado y luego, unos días más tarde, traeros la segunda mitad, con escenas de Dragon Ball Super y puede que una parte del capítulo regresando a alguno de los animes dejados atrás, seguramente con un breve cameo de SAO.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, que estará listo esta misma semana!**


	6. Calvos, insectos y nerds

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Naruto, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online, ni My Hero Academia, ni ningún anime o personaje que pueda aparecer, me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Seguimos avanzando! Y esta vez me di toda la prisa posible para actualizar, y a cambio quiero mis reviews o voy a coger una jodida depresión. Parece que escribo para cuatro xDDD. PERO aquí seguiré subiendo mis capítulos con todo el humor locura y romance posibles, no os preocupéis. De momento me quedan energías para seguir publicando… de momento ;)**

 **Este capítulo es interesante desde cualquier punto de vista, ya que es una intensa mezcla de unos cuantos famosos personajes, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **CALVOS, INSECTOS Y NERDS**

 **.**

 **GIMNASIO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, TOKYO, JAPÓN. 17 DE MAYO DE 2017**

Cualquiera diría que ese era un gimnasio como cualquier otro, salvo que viera su nombre. O entrara dentro. O escuchara los gritos. U oyera hablar de él. O en general lo viera, oyera, sintiera o incluso oliera.

No, definitivamente, decir que era un gimnasio como cualquier otro se quedaba muy poco ajustado a la realidad. Y MENOS ESE DÍA.

– ¡MALDITOS INSECTOS! ¡Atacadme todos a la vez cobardes! – se escuchó desde fuera del edificio, seguido de unos cuantos golpes y sonidos de impactos contra las paredes.

Dentro del edificio se encontraba un hombre que rondaría la cincuentena, pero que parecía que tenía veinte años. Se llamaba Vegeta, y era un legendario actor y maestro de todas las artes marciales habidas y por haber. Tenía el pelo negro igual que hacía veinte años, cuando se rodó la serie original de Dragon Ball, y el único cambio eran algunas canas que indicaban el inicio de la cuarentena, y una pequeña barbita puntiaguda en el mentón. Llevaba su clásico traje azul ajustado para entrenamientos. Su carácter, no era muy distinto al que todos conocemos, aunque era un poco más paciente y tranquilo y nunca había sido un asesino en su pasado. Eso sí, romper huesos, unos cuantos.

– Vegeta, deberías tranquilizarte alguna vez, das mala imagen como sensei – dijo una segunda persona con el pelo parecido al suyo, pero menos de punta (salvo porque era totalmente imberbe) y que parecía incluso un poco más joven que él (o mejor conservado, según como se mire) Se trataba de Goku, el protagonista de Dragon Ball, Z y Super, y que era ligeramente diferente a como era en su serie. Era un poco más maduro e inteligente, salvo que las malas influencias le rodearan. En ese caso, era casi igual de infantil, despistado y alocado. Curiosamente, Goku no era nada glotón, y tanto él como Vegeta seguían una estricta dieta para mantener sus cuerpos perfectamente musculados y su fuerza al máximo. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

– Si no son lo bastante fuertes para aguantarme a la mitad de mi capacidad, son unos insectos – contestó Vegeta tercamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Pero son mis alumnos, me aseguraré de que sean los mejores, no te preocupes.

– No seas así Vegeta, también son alumnos míos. ¿Quieres tener problemas otra vez con Bulma por tratarlos mal? – preguntó Goku arqueando las cejas. Vegeta dio un salto hacia atrás y señaló acusadoramente a su rival y amigo con el dedo.

– ¡Chivato! ¡No te atreverás a decírselo otra vez! – gritó asustado. Y es que Bulma seguía siendo una mujer de armas tomar, igual que la esposa de Goku, Chi Chi.

Actualmente habían pasado veinticinco años desde el fin del rodaje de Dragon Ball Z. Bulma y él llevaban casados desde que terminó la serie, y tenían una hija en común de veinte años. Trunks no era su hijo, sino que eran dos actores, hermanos entre sí, que habían servido para rodar todas las escenas del Trunks del futuro y del Trunks de la saga de Buu. Ahora, los hijos de esos dos Trunks, de esos dos hermanos, tremendamente parecidos a sus padres, eran los que se encargaban de continuar llevando al personaje de pelo azulado, tanto al niño como al Trunks del futuro.

Goku y Chi Chi se habían hecho novios antes del rodaje de la serie, y había sido el propio Goku quien sugirió a Akira Toriyama que la contratara como su esposa. Sus palabras habían sido "como ella me vea con otra, aunque sea en ficción, soy hombre muerto" asique Toriyama la había contratado. El hijo de ambos, Gohan, había servido durante unos años en la serie, hasta que en la saga de Buu tuvieron que buscar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por él, mientras el propio Gohan se ocupaba de interpretar a Gotenks. Y ahora, en Dragon Ball super, volvía a interpretarse a sí mismo.

Los pequeños cambios físicos entre unos y otros se arreglaban con unos toques de maquillaje y de cgi.

Volviendo con nuestros ya no tan jóvenes héroes, Goku levantó las manos en señal de paz.

– Eyy, Vegeta, no digas eso hombre. Te he dicho mil veces que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso – contestó mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¡Me pasé dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá! No me digas que no fuiste tú, insecto, si tú no fuiste, sabes quién fue y no quieres decírmelo – replicó a su vez Vegeta.

– Si te lo digo, irás directo a matarlo – contestó Goku mientras se alejaba de allí silbando. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un gruñido. Luego, hizo levantarse a sus alumnos y siguió entrenándolos, o mejor dicho, dándoles una golpiza, durante cerca de otra hora.

.

– Éste debe ser el lugar donde nos dijo All Might que fuéramos para hacer las prácticas físicas, ¿no es así? – comentó Midoriya mientras veía el cartel de ese lugar.

– ¡Morid malditos! – gritó Bakugo a un grupo de personas que salían de allí claramente agotados.

– ¿Qué te han hecho ahora? – preguntó Todoroki un poco hastiado de su compañero.

– Me dejé llevar por mi personaje – reconoció Bakugo desviando la vista azorado. Estaba loco, pero no tanto como su personaje, y a veces se dejaba llevar. Sin duda, era un gran actor.

– Ni que lo digas Kacchan – susurró Midoriya.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Dijiste algo, Deeeeku nerd? – preguntó amenazadoramente. Midoriya no contestó, porque Bakugo todavía lo asustaba. No tanto como cuando comenzaron a rodar Boku no Hero Academia, pero aun así todavía le asustaba.

– Deberíamos entrar – dijo Todoroki.

– ¿Alguien les ha avisado de que veníamos? All Might desde luego no lo hizo – preguntó Midoriya, que había hablado por la mañana con su mentor, y éste le había contado que se le había "olvidado" avisar.

– Ni idea. ¿Importa acaso? – contestó Bakugo, que entró muy decidido por la puerta de cristal del edificio. Los tres jóvenes entraron en fila de a uno y después de atravesar varios pasillos llegaron a una puerta blanca de tela clásica en Japón. Les habían dicho que fuesen al campo de entrenamiento siete, que era el más grande de todos con diferencia por lo visto. Se sorprendieron en su camino de encontrarse a mucha gente yendo de un lado para otro, y entrando y saliendo por varias puertas similares. Por lo visto ese lugar tenía varias salas de entrenamiento y una gran fama, por el elevado número de personas que debía entrenar allí. Visto desde fuera, el edificio, cerca de un lago de Tokyo, parecía el clásico edificio feudal japonés, con sus paredes de madera y piedra y sus techos de pizarra con esculturas.

– Vamos allá – dijo lacónicamente Todoroki, que fue el primero en entrar en la habitación. Se trataba de una enorme sala cuadrada, de por lo menos un centenar de metros de punta a punta, echa toda ella de madera de colores claros, y con varias columnas en la parte central que sujetaban el techo. Había también varias zonas que parecían para ejercicios específicos, así como máquinas de entrenamiento agrupadas en zonas concretas.

– ¡Yosh! ¿Podemos echaros una mano en algo, niños? – les dijo un hombre de pelo negro, que llevaba un traje de entrenamiento naranja, y con cada centímetro de cuerpo totalmente definido y musculado, pero, no obstante, de aspecto jovial, amigable y agradable.

– ¿Niño? – se ofendió Bakugo, que le dirigió una mirada cabreada, hasta que le reconoció.

– Vaya vaya, me sonáis de algo, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué – dijo mientras los miraba detenidamente y se mesaba los cabellos negros.

– U-usted es… – dijo Midoriya totalmente impresionado y admirado.

– ¿Son Goku? – completó la frase Todoroki, que nunca se alteraba con nada, pero esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Goku, ¿Quiénes son esos insectos que se presentan aquí sin avisar? – preguntó una segunda persona, mucho más bajito que Goku, pero con musculatura y aspecto similar.

– Vegeta – dijo Bakugo lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

– ¿Te atreves a mirarme así mocoso? – se encaró con él Vegeta.

– Maldita sea, Vegeta, no te piques de esa forma con un niño – le regañó Goku, pero bastante divertido.

– No me llamas niño, maldición. ¡Muere! – gritó Bakugo, y lanzó un puñetazo contra la cara de Goku. Vegeta le detuvo con un simple movimiento de brazo y le lanzó contra el suelo.

– Tú – dijo señalándole – Eres mío, insecto – dijo señalándose a sí mismo, y luego señaló un ring en la zona central de la gigantesca habitación – Te enseñaré un par de lecciones allí, si eres algo más que un bocas.

– Kacchan, no hagas el idiota, All Might dijo que… – intervino Midoriya agarrando del hombro al rubio, pero éste se lo sacudió de un manotazo.

– Me da igual, voy a machacarle, maldito fan de All Might – contestó, y se alejó siguiendo a Vegeta, ante la resignada mirada de sus dos compañeros. Habían venido a ese lugar con la idea de ser entrenados por "tres famosos maestros de artes marciales" y ahora se encontraban con que uno de los más famosos maestros de artes marciales del mundo iba a dar una golpiza a uno de ellos.

– ¿Tú eres el alumno de All Might, verdad? ¿Midoriya kun? – intervino Goku con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en el hombro del peli verde.

– Hai… señor – contestó sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

– Ahora que recuerdo, me comentó que vendrías, lo había olvidado. Might predijo que todo esto pasaría jejeje. Asique Vegeta se va a encargar de entrenar al alocado de tu compañero, y yo voy a entrenarte a ti durante toda esta semana. Tenéis que fortalecer esos músculos para las escenas de pelea que vais a tener que rodar en el futuro, eso seguro. Y seguro que también te viene bien para ligar con las chicas eeeeh – le dio un codazo Goku mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El codazo mandó a rodar por el suelo al peli verde, y Goku, alarmado, corrió a auxiliarle – Perdón, perdón, a veces no mido mi fuerza.

– No, no es que me pillaste por sorpresa con eso de las chicas – contestó Midoriya muy rojo mientras era ayudado para ponerse en pie.

– Eso es que sí que hay una por ahí – se rió Goku mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y se lo llevaba casi a rastras hacia otra zona del gimnasio. Mientras, Bakugo estaba llevándose un golpe tras otro sin dejar de maldecir al peli negro.

– ¿Qué decías de que soy tan bajito como tú insecto? – le decía una y otra vez Vegeta, arrancando una carcajada a Goku.

Todoroki se quedó solo sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero entonces apareció alguien junto a él.

– Asique tu eres Todorki Shoto. Mucho gusto – dijo un hombre alto con un mono amarillo, mientras le tendía la mano. Todoroki le estrechó la mano y luego alzó la vista para ver con quién hablaba. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de cierto calvo famoso.

– ¿Saitama? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– El mismo. Goku y yo somos viejos amigos, me pidió que le echara una mano con tu entrenamiento. Acabamos de cambiar de estudio para la segunda temporada, asique… estoy temporalmente en el paro – contestó Saitama mientras se reía con ironía – Veo que eres alguien tranquilo como yo también, eso es bueno. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, asique pongámonos manos a la obra.

Volviendo con Goku y Midoriya

– Por cierto, joven peli verde… ¿Midoriya era, no? Hace veinte años arrasamos en las nominaciones a los Anime Awards, pero este año hemos estado algo escasos con Super para lo que fue en nuestros tiempos Dragon Ball Z… nos han nominado a mejor opening gracias a nuestro segundo opening, a mejor ending, y a Bulma como mejor actriz secundaria – le contó Goku.

– Lleváis poco tiempo, a lo mejor es eso, y empezasteis un poco flojo, pero ahora estáis empezando una buena saga, pero tenéis que pulir detalles y mejorar muchas cosas, aunque a lo mejor es por todo eso junto que no habéis optado a más cosas – murmuró Midoriya a toda velocidad.

– Jijijijiji – se rió Goku al ver los nervios del peli verde y su velocidad al hablar – Lo digo de broma, meter en la serie las películas fue un error enorme… creo que perdimos muchos puntos por eso, pero ahora vamos mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa, y luego soltó a Midoriya y adoptó una actitud sorprendentemente seria – De todos modos, nuestro tiempo ya pasó estamos aquí de pasada. Luffy y Naruto se pasaron meses aprendiendo de mí, y entrenando conmigo, y ahora son dos de los mejores actores que hay... aunque ellos ya tenían el talento natural y el encanto, sobre todo Luffy. Lo mismo hicieron con Vegeta Sasuke y Zoro. Tenlo en cuenta, Midoriya, espero grandes cosas de ti. Si estás aquí, no solo es porque All Might te haya recomendado. Tienes talento, y yo me he fijado en ello, tanto para actuar como para pelear. Asique vamos a asegurarnos entre todos que seas el mejor protagonista para tu serie.

Y así fue como el protagonista y dos importantes personajes de Boku no Hero Academia empezaron a ser entrenados por tres leyendas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Ya sabemos algunas nuevas nominaciones, hemos tenido una breve insinuación hacia que a Midoriya podría gustarle alguien, y se ha producido una breve introducción de Saitama. Hemos metido tres series en un solo capítulo, aunque a uno de ellos le hemos dejado casi de pasada.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un especial de One Piece, en honor al especial que han hecho recientemente y a que estamos llegando al final del mejor arco del Nuevo Mundo hasta la fecha (Whole Cake) y su formato será distinto y algo más largo que los que hasta ahora hemos tenido. También os aviso de que posiblemente esté bastante ligado a cuestiones de romance.**


	7. Un día con los Mugiwara

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Nuevo capítulo nakamas. Prometí que iba a hacer un especial de One Piece, y aquí está, y algo más largo que el resto de capítulos que publiqué en el fic hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre, espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **UN DÍA CON LOS MUGIWARA**

 **.**

 **ESPECIAL DE ONE PIECE (PARTE I)  
**

 **NUEVA YORK, ESTADOS UNIDOS. 19 DE MAYO DE 2017, DOJO DE ARTES MARCIALES "WANO"**

Luffy, Zoro, y el resto de Mugiwara tenía unos días de descanso antes de comenzar las preparaciones para ir a la gala de los Anime Awards. Aprovechando eso, habían decidido, en palabras de Nami "adelantarse para reconocer el terreno" como le habían dicho a Oda, para pasar unos días en Nueva York. Con todas las nominaciones a las que optaba One Piece (mejor anime, mejor director, mejor historia, mejor anime de aventuras, mejor banda sonora… y algunas más), Oda no había puesto ninguna pega a que se tomaran un descanso, y había aprovechado para dar un permiso generalizado de cinco días a todos los miembros del equipo Habían llegado el día anterior, y estarían otro par de días más. Luffy y Zoro habían optado ese día, después de desayunar todos juntos, por irse a ese famoso dojo para entrenar por su cuenta un rato, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los demás podía seguirles el ritmo con la misma eficacia.

– Pie derecho adelantado, guardia alta, ¡esquiva! – decía Zoro mientras acompañaba sus indicaciones de lentos y pausados golpes de espada. Al otro lado, Luffy hacía lo que podía para seguir las indicaciones, improvisando de vez en cuando. El experto espadachín era Zoro, pero Luffy tenía talento natural para casi cualquier tipo de deporte, arte marcial o técnica de pelea. Por eso, Zoro llevaba un tiempo entrenando junto a Luffy. Al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde hacía más de diez años, y todo ese tiempo habían sido grandes amigos, incluso mejores amigos podría decirse. Luffy le daba confianza a Zoro, y tampoco era malo entrenando, lo que le servía al espadachín para mantener la forma.

– Esto de pelear con espadas se hace aburrido – se quejó Luffy mientras desviaba una estocada del peliverde.

– La esgrima es un noble arte para dignificar la mente y entrenar el cuerpo Luffy, tómatelo en serio – le regañó su amigo y compañero Zoro, que se tomaba muy en serio su entrenamiento.

– ¿Y por qué no entrenas con alguien a quien sí le guste la esgrima, como Shanks? – le preguntó Luffy. Zoro tragó saliva nerviosamente, y desvió la vista incómodo.

– Eso sería un abuso por mi parte… yo peleo con dos espadas, y hasta tres, el sólo puede usar una… sí, eso es, no quiero ser desconsiderado con alguien a quien admiras… y al que le falta un brazo – contestó nerviosamente Zoro.

– Anda, hola Shanks – contestó Luffy mirando por encima del hombro del peli verde. Antes de que éste pudiera girarse, una mano se posó con firmeza de hierro en su musculado hombro.

– Bwejajajajajaja, ¿qué hay Luffy? Zoro, con que sería un abuso enfrentarte a mí, que sólo tengo un brazo, ¿no? – dijo un hombre alto, pelirrojo, cercano a la cuarentena, y sin cicatriz en el rostro. La cicatriz era un añadido de maquillaje necesario por la herida que Kurohige le había hecho en la historia del anime, pero en la vida real lo único que le faltaba a Shanks era el brazo izquierdo.

– Luffy, yo no dije nada eso ¿verdad que no? – preguntó Zoro dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al peli negro, intentando desesperadamente que su compañero captara el aviso.

– Claro que sí, Zoro shishishishi ¿tienes problemas de memoria o qué? – contestó Luffy mientras hacía su clásica risa. Zoro gruñó con intenciones asesinas, pero Shanks se volvió a reír y soltó a Zoro dándole una fuerte palmada. Tan fuerte que le incrustó un par de centímetros en la tarima de la habitación donde entrenaban

– Es broma, es broma, cabrones. No vine aquí a pelear ni poner nervioso a nadie, sino a daros una buena noticia. ¡Mi hermano está en la ciudad! – explicó Shanks. Luffy lanzó por los aires imprudentemente al instante la espada que tenía en la mano, que quedó clavada en el techo, y se colocó junto a Shanks. El pelirrojo de One Piece había ido con todos los Mugiwara a Nueva York, porque tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo con su ahijado, pero ahora además también se juntaría el pelirrojo de Fairy Tail. Los dos juntos eran una mezcla explosiva y legendaria.

– ¿Gildarts está aquí? – dijo muy contento. Zoro, ahora ya más tranquilo, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Luffy haciéndole un mata león, y le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirar la espada clavada en el techo, a tres metros sobre sus cabezas.

– Ahora bajas a mi chica de ahí, idiota – dijo él mientras señalaba las fundas de sus katanas. Una de ellas estaba vacía, la misma que le había dejado a Luffy para que entrenara con ella.

– Cierto, Zoro, gomen. Tus espadas son importantes para ti – se disculpó Luffy, mientras se zafaba de Zoro, saltaba sobre él, y usaba su propia cabeza para impulsarse hábilmente hasta el techo. Extrajo la espada sin esfuerzo y luego se dejó caer, entregándole el arma a un molesto peli verde, que volvió, como siempre, a gruñir, y envainó el arma con hábiles y suaves movimientos.

– Tan hábil como siempre – comentó un segundo pelirrojo, que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin esperar a ser llamado. Shanks se giró y se acercó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, y le pasó el brazo derecho (el que le quedaba) por los hombros, en un gesto muy clásico suyo. Gildarts soltó una fuerte carcajada, y correspondió al gesto de su hermano. Fuera de los armatostes metálicos que usaba en Fairy Tail, Shanks tenía su brazo y pierna izquierdos enteros y normales. Brazo que usó, sin separarse de su hermano, para saludar efusivamente a Luffy y Zoro.

– Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos, maldita sea. ¡Esto hay que regarlo chicos! Os espero a todos esta noche a las once en el Dressrosa Club – anunció Gildarts muy motivado.

– No creo que el dinero sea un problema para ninguno, pero aun así es un sitio caro en extremo hermano – contestó Shanks haciendo una mueca.

– No te preocupes, tengo la tarjeta de crédito del director del fondo presupuestario de Fairy Tail – se rió con ganas Gildarts, provocando las risas de Luffy y Shanks, y el suspiro de frustración de Zoro por estar rodeado de idiotas por todas partes.

– A Mashima le va a dar algo – rió Shanks mientras salían de la habitación haciendo el idiota.

– Sí, se lo diré cuando esté en el país de yupi, como suele estar él gracias a sus pastillas Wahahahaha – escucharon decir por último a Gildarts Zoro y Luffy, que cruzaron una mirada mientras les caía una gota por la frente.

– Van a ser las cuatro de la tarde. ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con todo el grupo? – recordó Zoro de golpe. Todos los Mugiwara habían quedado esa tarde para ir a dar una vuelta por las avenidas principales de la ciudad y visitar un nuevo centro comercial bastante famoso.

– Hace media hora shishishishi – contestó Luffy, que de golpe recordó que Nami y Robin iban a estar allí también, por lo que todo el mundo habría sido puntual – ¡Mierda, nos van a matar! – gritó, mientras corría a las duchas. Zoro tragó saliva y le siguió. La opción de no acudir acarrearía consecuencias aún peores para ambos, era mejor llegar tarde y llevarse los gritos y burlas de Nami y Robin respectivamente, que no acudir, y dios sabe a qué problemas enfrentarse.

… **mientras tanto, en un parque de la ciudad…**

– Esos idiotas llegan más de media hora tarde – le dijo Nami cabreada a la peli negra de su derecha. Ella asintió ligeramente distraída. Ambas llevaban ropa cómoda y gafas de sol, para pasear por la ciudad desapercibidos, aunque en cuanto se fueran a algún lugar más céntrico sin duda mucha gente se lanzaría sobre ellos.

– No te preocupes, llegarán en seguida. Así podrás ver a tu peli negro – contestó Robin con una sonrisita felina.

– ¡Yo no quiero ver a ese idiota, no insinúes cosas raras! – contestó Nami desviando la vista incómoda. Robin soltó una divertida carcajada distinta a las que hacía en su personaje, pues era una risa nada contenida. Era cantarina, sonora, y totalmente natural.

– ¿Qué tal está tu Makino? – cambió de tema la peli negra adoptando un tono de voz cálido, cercano y cariñoso con su querida amiga. Ella la miró agradecida, y se animó a responder.

– Está mucho mejor… gracias Robin – ssonrió Nami, claramente más animada. Se quedó callada, y pareció dudar un par de veces, pero finalmente se aventuró a añadir algo más – ¿Sabes qué Robin? La semana pasada pillé a Luffy robando comida – dijo ella en voz baja.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de raro querida amiga? – contestó Robin con una sonrisa divertida.

– Pues… que esa comida era para mí – contestó Nami, provocando que Robin abriera la boca de par en par. Nami se la cerró, pues el gesto era cómico, y siguió hablando – Tenía intención de dármela para animarme con lo de mi hermana… al menos, la mayor parte de ella – añadió soltando una risita.

– Ya veo… interesante – contestó Robin comenzando a interesarse genuinamente en el asunto. Aquello se ponía de lo más interesante para la peli negra.

– Deberíamos dejar de esperar a esos idiotas – comentó, interrumpiéndolas, el cocinero/actor Sanji Vinsmoke. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, y tenía como de costumbre las manos en los bolsillos. Fiel a su costumbre, tenía un cigarro en la boca que chupaba nerviosamente. A su lado, su hermana mayor de pelo rosa le soltó un capón. Dicha hermana llevaba un sencillo vestido de una pieza de color morado que dejaba sus largas piernas totalmente al descubierto desde la mitad del muslo.

– Tú también has llegado tarde, hermanito idiota – contestó Reiju Vinsmoke, que llevaba ya una larga temporada saliendo con los Mugiwara por su afinidad con el último nakama incorporado en el anime a las filas del futuro Rey Pirata… futuro… muy futuro… tanto que la mitad de nosotros habremos muerto para cuando lo sea, (pero no pasa Oda tómate tu tiempo.)

– No le hagas esas cosas a Sanji… ¡qué digo! Golpéale más fuerte maldita – dijo una mujer de pelo castaño que abrazó posesivamente a Sanji, para después soltarle haciendo gestos de asco, todo eso en cuestión de unos segundos.

– Pudding, es hora de tomarse la medicación – dijo un chico que parecía bastante joven, pero que rondaría la veintena. Tenía una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, y su voz era casi igual que la de Chopper. Era muy bajito, a duras penas pasaba del metro cincuenta, y tenía unos grandes ojos y una curiosa nariz que le daban una ligera similitud con su personaje.

– Cierto, gracias Chopper. Maldito intento de doctor, no sé qué haría sin ti, no te necesito para nada estúpido, ni a ti ni a ninguno, perdón no sé lo que digo – contestó Pudding, para después tomarse la medicación que le ofrecía Chopper.

– No te preocupes Pudding, el doctor sabe bien lo que hace – comentó un Franky muy distinto al de la serie. Llevaba un traje negro elegante de dos piezas, el pelo azulado peinado hacia el lado, y no tenía los accesorios robóticos de su personaje. Era alguien al que se notaba de lejos la seriedad, formalidad y elegancia, ni rastro de sus "Súuuuuper" y de sus estrambóticas y geniales locuras… salvo que se tomara alguna bebida con gas o cafeína, en ese caso, daba un cambio radical y volvía a ser el loco motivado de siempre. A su lado, Brook, un hombre de carne y hueso (sobre todo hueso) de más de dos metros y con un afro, también trajeado pero con un traje que parecía del siglo dieciocho, soltó una alegre risotada.

– Pudding y Sanji están hechos el uno para el otro – comentó con una contenida carcajada un joven de pelo plateado, que era esa nueva incorporación a los nakamas del futuro Rey Pirata, y que tendría unos veinticuatro años. Todos los Mugiwara, de hecho, con excepción de Franky y Brook, que tenían unos treinta y cinco años, rondaban entre la veintena y los veinticinco años.

– Cállate Altazor. Aún no he dado mi visto bueno para que salgas con mi hermana maldito pervertido – dijo Sanji muy rojo mientras se arremangaba la camisa e iba con intenciones beligerantes hacia el peli plateado, que le miró sin cambiar su relajada expresión. Reiju agarró a Sanji por la oreja y tiró de él hacia atrás con firmeza.

– ¿Desde cuándo necesito tu permiso, maldito patán, para salir con alguien? Bastante que él habló contigo para decirte que yo le gustaba, antes de que se me declarara y estuviéramos toda esa noche… – le riñó Pudding, que ni corta ni decorosa iba a detallar lo que hacía escasas semanas, Altazor y ella habían hecho entre ellos por primera vez. Pero Altazor hizo unos cuantos gestos con las manos y ella se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

– Ue ue ue ue, Reiju, córtate un poquito, no quiero mi comida envenenada – pidió Altazor mirando hacia el cielo y silbando con disimulo. Sanji soltó un suspiro de frustración y se acercó a Pudding, que tenía la baba goteando por la boca e iba con la mirada perdida.

– Como sea, nunca envenenaría tu comida. Si tratas mal a mi hermana, te cortaré las pelotas – fue todo lo que dijo Sanji.

– Jamás haría eso… y tendrías que ponerte a la cola, seguro que vuestro padre es el primero en matarme y cortarme las… – reconoció Altazor mientras tragaba saliva algo nervioso. Reiju se rió y se pegó a él mientras ambos compartían un cálido y alegre beso (Sanji miró hacia otro lado con una vena hinchada en la frente)

– Yohohoho, sois una panda de locos. Vais a hacer que me vuelva loco… ¡pero yo ya estoy loco! – dijo Brook mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo. Apoyado en una rama baja de un árbol estaba Usopp, con una gorra de los Lakers, que se la alzó ligeramente para mirar a Brook. Su nariz era un palmo más corta que en el anime, ya que su nariz de pinocho la alargaban mediante un implante para la serie, pero por lo demás era igual, aunque llevaba ropa bastante casual y bien combinada.

– ¿Asique ésta semana toca esa muletilla Brook? – preguntó Usopp, que parecía bastante más seguro de sí mismo de lo que era habitual en él.

– Sip – contestó Brook.

Las conversaciones entre unos y otros se vieron interrumpidas por el estruendo de una moto y un grito que todos identificaron al momento.

– ¡OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! – gritó el usuario de esa voz, voz que todos reconocieron al momento. El lugar en el que estaban tenía unas escaleras ascendentes para subir a él, y por ellas aparecieron rodando Luffy, una moto, y Zoro, que iba maldiciendo dentro de su casco de color verde el no haber conducido él mismo hasta allí. Zoro rodó hasta estrellarse contra el suelo de cabeza, y Luffy terminó ágilmente sentado en el suelo sin haber sufrido daños – Shihsihsishi, fue más divertido de lo que me imaginaba llegar hasta aquí – dijo, que parecía intacto, mientras se quitaba su casco de color rojo. La moto pasó sobre las cabezas de los Mugiwara (Sanji cubrió protectoramente a Pudding) y se estrelló contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba sentado Usopp, que se cayó al agua del estanque al no poder mantenerse en equilibrio.

– Mi pose guay – se lamentó el medio narizón saliendo del estanque mientras se sacaba agua de las orejas, en medio de las carcajadas y maldiciones de todos, y de una Nami que furiosa golpeaba una y otra vez a Luffy.

– Cuando termines con él, lo mato yo – dijo Sanji soltando a Pudding, que seguía relajada y sin gritar a nadie.

– Ponte a la cola – gruñó Zoro mientras se ponía en pie ayudado por Franky y Altazor.

– ¿Dices algo baka marimo? – exigió saber Sanji, buscando pelea. Zoro le incrustó el casco que había llevado en la moto con todas sus fuerzas, calándoselo hasta los hombros, y se alejó de allí gruñendo.

– Bueno chicos, donde vamos – interrumpió todas las discusiones un muy oportuno e inocente Chopper.

Todos juntos dieron una vuelta por los alrededores, evitando llamar la atención, ya que eran famosos y podían ser reconocidos con relativa facilidad, y finalmente llegaron al gran centro comercial. De repente, al ver la cantidad de tiendas, a cada uno le dio por una locura distinta.

– Quiero comprarme un instrumento nuevo – comentó Brook mientras se iba hacia la sección de música.

– Tengo que mirar corbatas – dijo Franky, que se marchó sin más.

– ¡Chicos quedamos dentro de una hora! ¡Me oís! – les gritó Nami mientras se alejaban.

– ¡Hai! – gritaron los dos haciendo un saludo casi militar.

– Altaazor... hagamos algo los dos solos – coqueteó Reiju arrastrando al peli plateado lejos de los demás.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó él mientras se alejaban.

– Han abierto una nueva tienda de ropa aquí que me interesa mucho… pienso probármelo todo – dijo ella.

– Reiju, ¡vamos contigooo! – gritó Pudding, que ya se encontraba de nuevo recuperada, y arrastró con ella a Sanji.

– Dios noooooo, capitán sálveme – pidió Altazor, pero ya se encontraba muy lejos.

– Shishishishishi – se rió Luffy mientras veía a los cuatro alejarse.

– Usopp vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí – sugirió Chopper, y ambos se marcharon también, dejando repentinamente solos a Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Robin

 **Pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo… (muajajajaja)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció? Un poco lleno de clichés, para que negarlo, pero divertido igualmente ¿no? Ningún capítulo de este fic pasará de los 4k de palabras, de hecho casi todos serán entre dos y tres, asique este fue bastante largo para lo que tengo pensado. Capítulos cortos divertidos y o con romance o sin nada de romance.**

 **En el próximo veremos la conclusión de éste especial, y dedicaremos la segunda mitad a volver con los personajes de Fairy Tail. Y en el próximo, aparecerán por fin Naruto y Evangelion.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero vuestras reviews**


	8. Un día con los Mugiwara parte II

**Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni One Piece, ni Bleach, ni Full Metal Alchemist, ni Fairy Tail, ni Hunter x Hunter, ni One Punch Man, ni Fate Zero, ni Dragon Ball, ni Death Note ni Sword Art Online, ni Naruto, ni Evangelion, me pertenecen. Todos esos animes y mangas pertenecen, y cualquiera que pueda aparecer en la historia aquí escrita, así como sus películas, ideas y cualquier elemento bajo su control, a sus respectivos mangakas, productoras y estudios. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro**

 **Muy buenas a todos! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que finalmente estará dedicado a One Piece… pero en el que aparecerá, también, algún personaje de Fairy Tail (Spoiler muajajaja). Lo he hecho algo más largo de lo que tenía pensado. Una vez más, vuelvo a pedir apoyo en la forma que sea queridos lectores, sobre todo de reviews. Estas cosas no se escriben solas ;)**

 **Y no es por nada, pero en el camino para ser el rey me he venido arriba desarrollando la historia por tanta review y apoyo que ha tenido últimamente. Si aquí lo aumentamos, también actualizaré mucho más rápido. No es chantaje, es la pura realidad. Con respaldo, con apoyo, todos nos esforzamos más**

 **Que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **UN DÍA CON LOS MUGIWARA PARTE II**

 **.**

 **ESPECIAL DE ONE PIECE PARTE II**

 **NUEVA YORK, ESTADOS UNIDOS. 19 DE MAYO DE 2017, SÉPTIMA AVENIDA**

Zoro y Luffy se quedaron solos frente Nami y Robin, que permanecían en silencio. La primera en hablar, soltando una risita, fue Nico Robin.

– Luffy, ¿trajiste algo para dejar atada la moto? – preguntó.

– Mmmmm… realmente no – comentó Luffy relajadamente, mientras miraba la moto encaramada a una rama del árbol – Ahí está bien, ¿no?

– Creo que ahí estará bien, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría llevársela – se resignó Nami, mientras le arrebata las llaves de la mano.

– Y una cuestión más, ¿desde cuándo tienes moto? – preguntó Robin malvadamente, ya que quería seguir divirtiéndose – Siempre fuiste más de coche y barco.

– ¡Ah, eso! Shishishishi, no es mía, se la cogí prestada a Shanks – contestó Luffy. Nami y Robin rodaron los ojos, y Zoro comenzó a perseguir a Luffy por el parque mientras le arrojaba su casco verde a la cabeza (cabe señalar que Luffy, ágilmente, lo esquivó)

– ¡Dijiste que era tuya animal! – se escandalizó Zoro, que no quería tener (más) problemas con el pelirrojo.

– Y no mentí, Shanks me dijo que podía cogerla cuando quisiera – se defendió Luffy. Zoro se calmó un poco, y volvió a erguirse muy digno, provocando una nueva carcajada de la peli negra – Tskk, y a ti que mosca te ha picado hoy. Estás más risueña que de costumbre.

– Quién sabe, señor espadachín, quién sabe – fue la coqueta respuesta de la peli negra. Zoro sabía que estaba jugando con él, igual que se divertía provocando situaciones extrañas y molestas para todo el mundo, asique se cruzó de brazos y fingió ignorarla. Robin era bastante tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo la encantaba crear ese tipo de situaciones tensas, divertidas y locas.

– Seguro que te dijo eso estando borracho… – mumuró Nami mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

– Sí, ¡Sugoi Nami, como lo supiste! – la alabó Luffy, provocando una palmada triple en la cara de sus tres amigos, seguida de una alegre carcajada de Robin.

– Bueno chicos… quedasteis solo vosotros, nos acompañaréis a nuestras compras ¿verdad? – preguntó finalmente Nami. La pregunta, claramente, no era una pregunta, pero Luffy no se dio cuenta.

– No, muchas gracias chicas. Zoro y yo queríamos ir a echar unas carreras de karts, ¿ne, Zoro? – contestó inocentemente. Nami le jaló de la mejilla y le arrastró por el parque detrás de ella.

– No era una pregunta Luffy, alguien tiene que cargar nuestras compras. Aprovecharé para compraros algunos regalos a todos – dijo la generosa mujer. (Recordar que Nami aquí es generosa)

– Qué remedio… tendremos que ir con vosotras – se resignó Zoro, que pensó que en algún momento él y Luffy podrían escaparse para ir a algún bar.

– ¿Eso te desagrada Zoro? – preguntó Robin mientras pasaba por su lado, siguiendo a Nami.

– Maldita mujer – contestó el peli verde, mientras recogía el casco de Luffy del suelo y lo lanzaba sobre la moto, que se quedó incrustada en la rama, un lugar tan bueno para aparcar como cualquier otro, diría Luffy.

El reducido grupo recorrió las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York hasta llegar a una enorme superficie de centros comerciales, un gran edificio con paredes de cristal y un patio central que se elevaba en niveles, dándole la forma de una pirámide invertida a la parte interior del edificio. Dentro de él había cientos, puede que miles, de personas, tanto de la ciudad como turistas, que recorrían las tiendas buscando toda clase de cosas, o ropas, o simplemente pasando el tiempo mientras tomaban algo en una de las terrazas.

En ese lugar entraron los cuatro, y en seguida Nami quedó atrapada por la vorágine de compras que la asaltaba por doquier. Robin se lo tomaba con más calma, pero también se dejó medio llevar. Luffy y Zoro bostezaban aburridos, y esperaban una oportunidad para poder largarse de allí.

– ¿Os aburrís chicos? – preguntó de pronto Robin con una sonrisilla ladina. Zoro fue a advertir a Luffy que no contestara, pero él se precipitó antes de que éste pudiera hablar.

– Sep – fue toda su respuesta, poniendo de inmediato en alerta a Nami, que no quería ver su maravillosa tarde de compras interrumpida, asique se le ocurrió una forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

– De momento sólo vamos a probarnos ropa, chicos. Luego tendréis que cargar las cajas, pero si queréis hacer algo os puedo dar media hora clavada, y luego venís y nos ayudáis. ¿Trato? – ofreció amablemente Nami. Incluso Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido, e iba a aceptar encantado la oferta, igual que Luffy, que ya estaba riendo y listo para salir corriendo de allí.

– ¿Y queréis dejarnos solas? – preguntó de nuevo Robin poniendo una falsa voz de tristeza. Luffy al instante, que de bueno que era se dejaba manipular cada tres por cuatro, se acercó a ella haciendo aspavientos.

– Oe, Robin, es que Zoro y yo teníamos planes, pero si te pones así os acompañaremos. Y Zoro también, ¿ne? – dijo intentando animar a Robin. La peli negra le guiñó un ojo a Nami, que por dentro se reía de lo hábil que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

– ¡A mí no me metas! – le gritó Zoro, que ahora sí se veía preso y sin escapatoria para toda la tarde.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Después de un rato dando vueltas, buscando la tienda que mejor pudiera cuadrarles, Nami y Robin entraron en una tienda bastante famosa exclusiva para mujeres. Zoro y Luffy, el primero resignado, y el segundo contento de ver de nuevo tranquila a su amiga Robin, las siguieron al interior. Mientras Nami y Robin hablaban con la encargada de la tienda, Zoro aprovechó el momento para hablar con Luffy de otros asuntos.

– Los dos estamos nominados a mejor actor y mejor secundario Luffy, y me he enterado hace un rato de quiénes van a competir contigo por el premio – dijo Zoro dirigiendo una mirada pensativa por una ventana. Las calles de Nueva York, cinco pisos por debajo, tenían su habitual trajín y velocidad. En poco más de un mes estarían allí otra vez, ésta vez, para vivir la semana de la gala de los premios Anime Awards. Y Zoro sabía que la competencia iba a ser feroz. Nadie tenía asegurado ninguna nominación, los animes más largos estaban llenos de momentos únicos y eran de un gran nivel, y los más recientes, habían entrado con muchísima fuerza en el panorama internacional.

Los nombres más sonados y clásicos de la década eran One Piece, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Hunter x Hunter, Death Note y Code Geass. Lo normal es que una parte importante de los premios fueran a parar a sus manos, aunque había otros animes clásicos que tenían menos calidad, pero que también aspiraban a algunas opciones, como Fairy Tail y Bleach. Los más recientes habían entrado con mucha fuerza, destacando por encima de todos Boku no Hero Academia, Fate Zero, Tales of Zestiria, o One Punch Man.

Había muchos otros nominados, y aún más invitados pero sin nominaciones, lo que dejaba claro que iba a ser muy complicado ganar varias categorías.

– Shishishishi, hace diez años no ganamos casi nada, esta década es la nuestra – afirmó con seguridad Luffy, arrancando una breve medio sonrisa a Zoro – Por cierto, yo también sé quiénes son los secundarios nominados, ésta mañana me llamó Naruto para contarme la noticia.

– ¿Y qué tal le va al recién casado? – preguntó Zoro. Naruto y Hinata se habían casado hacía apenas un año, en una ceremonia privada en la que algunos de los miembros de One Piece estuvieron invitados por amistad con los novios. Zoro no había perdido la oportunidad para emborracharse durante todo el evento, asique no recordaba gran cosa, pero sí recordaba que Naruto y Hinata habían aparentado estar muy felices juntos.

– No lo sé, no hablamos de ello. Me estuvo contando que en el estudio de Boruto están como locos por volver a ganar premios, y bueno, que Sasuke está casi igual que siempre. ¡Ah, sí! Sakura y él anunciaron oficialmente que eran una pareja, lo sabíamos todos desde hacía años no sé a qué estaban esperando – añadió Luffy mientras se picaba la nariz.

– Ya veo… seguro que conociéndoos, no hicisteis otra cosa más que hablar de tonterías, peleas y comidas – comentó Zoro.

– Dice que hay un nuevo rammen delicioso aquí en Nueva York, que es difícil de encontrar, y que cuando nos veamos en un mes nos llevará a todos allí. ¡No puedo esperar shishsihishi! – contestó Luffy mientras abría mucho los brazos. Esto último lo dijo a gritos, provocando una mirada de reprobación de una empleada que pasaba cerca suya.

– Bueno… ¿y quiénes están nominados a mejor actor? – quiso saber el peli negro.

– A parte de ti… Naruto, por supuesto. Yagami Light, de Death Note – fue contando Zoro con los dedos de la mano

– ¿Ese no debería ser antagonista? – se sorprendió Luffy, provocando una carcajada de Zoro.

– Yo dije lo mismo al enterarme… pero sí, ese era el prota y debemos respetarle como tal – contestó Zoro mientras fruncía el ceño – También está nominado Lelouch de Code Geass.

– Ese es muy aburrido, todo el día planeando cosas, no me gustó tanto – contestó Luffy distraídamente.

– Aun así, es un gran actor y su personaje es muy querido. Ojito, que te gana, capitán – contestó Zoro, poniendo énfasis en lo de capitán.

– No sería divertido si no hubiera buenos rivales – replicó a su vez Luffy – Los dos son muy buenos, me estoy emocionando shishishishi ¿Y quién es el quinto?

– Kamina, de Tengen Toppa – dijo Zoro, que ahora sí, no parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por los jueces y las votaciones mundiales que elegían a los nominados.

– Mmmmmmhh – pensó Luffy – Bueno, no es que durara mucho, pero molaba bastante – dijo finalmente.

– No era tan bueno con la espada – contestó Zoro claramente contrariado, lo que provocó una risa a su amigo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el peli negro.

– Nada. No estoy celoso, no pienses cosas raras – contestó éste, y Luffy decidió en un principio no seguir con el tema, pero Zoro se había quedado en silencio, asique forzó a Luffy a seguir hablando.

– Bueno, tú también estás nominado tío… ¿cuál es el problema entonces? – dijo finalmente. Zoro se animó un poco.

– En mi categoría es imposible que gane. Hace diez años hicieron la categoría de mejores espadachines, pero en ésta edición la han sustituido por la de mejores guerras – explicó Zoro.

– Ah, eso es lo que te molesta. No poder ganar eso – comprendió Luffy de pronto.

– Era un premio asegurado maldita sea – reconoció Zoro frustrado, mientras pegaba un puñetazo a la pared. Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta que Robin y Nami habían llegado ya, pero éstas observaron con curiosidad el diálogo de los dos jóvenes – Y bueno, mejor actor secundario. No hace falta que me digas que Sasuke estará nominado, eso es algo más que seguro.

– Shishishishi, tienes razón. Pero a mí me parece un poco idiota – se sinceró Luffy, arrancando una sonrisa de las dos mujeres.

– Un poco idiota sí que es a veces, pero como actor nadie puede negar que es un fuera de serie – suspiró Zoro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, sin percatarse de la presencia de Robin y Nami – ¿Quiénes son los otros nominados?

– Etto… el idiota de Sasuke, tú, Lawllet, de Death Note, Killua de Hunter x Hunter, y Levy de Shingeki no Kiojin – enumeró Luffy haciendo memoria y contando con los dedos.

– ¿No está Vegeta? – preguntó asombrado Zoro.

– Ni idea… son sólo cinco, y Naru me ha dicho que son esos, que se lo ha contado el propio Levy – explicó el peli negro. A Zoro le extrañó que el legendario Vegeta no estuviera nominado, pero sin duda los errores de las primeras decenas de capítulos de Dragon Ball Super, habían penalizado en la decisión final con respecto a los secundarios.

– ¿Y las chicas? – preguntó Zoro, mientras abría un ojo para mirar al techo. Luffy se encogió de hombros y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Robin empujó a Nami hasta una pared donde se escondieron y escucharon cuidadosamente lo que ambos chicos iban a decir de ellas. Si no decían algo bueno, sin saberlo, esos pobres diablos iban a sufrir notablemente.

– No sé nada, lo único que me importa es que Nami está nominada. No sé si lo está Robin. Pero Nami va a ganar, es la mejor de todas con diferencia. A veces pienso que es la mejor de todos nosotros, mucho mejor que Brook, o Sanji, y desde luego, que yo – dijo Luffy con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que no era tan habitual en él, acostumbrados todos a su sonrisa llena de seguridad. Ésta era una sonrisa más melancólica, que provocó un leve rubor en Nami, aunque la chica no estaba muy segura de por qué se turbó de esa forma.

– Tsk, la bruja generosa no es nada comparado con la mujer. Es capaz de decir una cosa y pensar otra totalmente distinta, volverte loco de la cabeza y manipular a cualquiera – se quejó Zoro, para luego añadir en un murmullo que las dos mujeres, semi ocultas, pudieron escuchar, y que arrancó una sonrisa agradecida a la morocha – Es increíble.

– Puede ser, ojalá ganen las dos – sonrió Luffy poniéndose de pie – Por cierto, dónde estarán. Igual podemos escaparnos, y así Robin no se pondrá triste, pensará que estamos por la tienda probándonos cosas.

– Jajajajaja, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que te estarías probando cosas en ésta tienda, es sólo para mujeres Luffy idiota – se rió Zoro mientras daba un puñetazo a Luffy en el hombro.

– Hola chicos, ¿os divertíais sin nosotras? – intervino Nami, que finalmente había dejado de mantenerse escondida.

– Oe, Nami ¿acabasteis? ¿Podemos ir a hacer algo divertido? – preguntó Luffy poniéndose en pie. Nami soltó un suspiro de resignación y paciencia.

– Nos queda probarnos todo, Luffy – dijo. A Luffy se le cayó la boca por el sonoro bostezo que soltó, y finalmente, (y merecidamente) se llevó un puñetazo de Nami.

– Nami, me llevo a Zoro conmigo para que se encargue de mis cajas – dijo de pronto Robin, que agarró al peli verde de una oreja y lo llevó a unas escaleras mecánicas que subían a la siguiente planta. Luffy se quejaba del golpe en la cabeza

– Señorita, no podemos tolerar estas actitudes. Controle a su pareja, y a usted misma, o nos veremos obligados a pedirles que se vayan – dijo de pronto una empleada, que se había acercado a ellos tras el último gesto de Nami.

– Perdón – se apresuró a contestar la peli naranja, muerta de vergüenza. Sin más que decir, condujo a Luffy a un probador y lo sentó en la bancada exterior, mientras colocaba las ropas que había elegido en el interior. Luffy miraba para todas partes sin entender nada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí Nami? – preguntó.

– Vas a opinar de todo lo que me vaya probando, sin rechistar. Ni se te ocurra entrar dentro, ni mirar, te limitas a esperar y no te mueves de ahí, o te muelo a palos – contestó Nami, mientras se preparaba para entrar en el probador y correr la cortina

– ¿Por qué necesitas mi opinión Nami? Tú ya sabes que eres bonita lleves lo que lleves – contestó Luffy con naturalidad y sinceridad auténticas.

Nami quedó totalmente desarmada por la forma de actuar de su amigo peli negro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una agradecida sonrisa, y decir algo que sabía que le gustaría a él.

– Haz esto por mí, y te prometo que un día, yo te acompañaré a hacer lo que quieras. Incluido comer las guarrerías de las que te atiborras donde vas – ofreció ella sin perder su alegre expresión.

– ¡Sugooooooi! – gritó Luffy, que asintió con la cabeza cómicamente cincuenta veces en tres segundos.

Nami entró al probador, y estaba cambiándose, habiéndose ya quitado la camiseta que llevaba ese día, cuando Luffy asomó la cabeza por la cortina del probador.

– Por cierto Nami, cúand… !Wahhhhhhgg! – Luffy nunca pudo terminar la frase, porque recibió tremendo puñetazo en la cara por parte de la navegante, que le dejó estampado y medio k.o. en el taburete donde Nami le había pedido expresamente que estuviera quitecito.

…

Una hora más tarde, una peli naranja todavía cabreada salió de la tienda, con un peli negro siguiéndola cargado de cajas, que iban en una inestable y alta pila, detrás. Zoro y Robin habían desaparecido desde hacía rato, y tampoco cogían el móvil, seguramente porque Robin la estuviera gastando una de sus bromas, pensaba Nami. Iba pensando en sus cosas, cuando vio como una chica de pelo rubio muy hermosa y de figura perfecta, sacudía la mano en su dirección.

– ¡LUCY! – gritó al reconocerla Nami, y salió corriendo hacia la chica de pelo rubio que iba por el pasillo de los almacenes.

– ¡NAMI! – chilló la chica, lanzando al aire la única caja que llevaba y corriendo a los brazos de su gran amiga peli naranja.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijeron ambas a la vez, y luego se rieron muy contentas de verse.

Otra historia eran las dos personas que iban con ellas, que tenían ambos una gota gigante en la cabeza.

Luffy cruzó una cansada mirada entre cajas y paquetes, a la persona que acompañaba a Lucy.

– Ey, Natsu – dijo con desgana. El peli rosa, asomó la cabeza por detrás de su respectivo montón. También parecía deprimido.

– Luffy… tú también fuiste atrapado y condenado a ésta tortura – dijo, y Lucy le dirigió una mirada de cabreo.

– Después de la que liasteis en el hotel tú y Gray, ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer pedazo de burro! – gritó ella colérica.

– Shishishishi, ¿qué has hecho ahora Natsu? La lías más que yo, y es difícil – se rió Luffy, deseando escuchar la historia detrás del cabreo de la chica rubia.

Pero lo que fuese a decir se vio interrumpido por una siniestra carcajada.

– Guejejejejeje, qué tenemos aquí, Mugiwarrra y su linda amiguita haciendo compañía a mi niña – dijo una voz a espaldas de Luffy y Nami.

– Mingo – dijo Luffy, entrecerrando los ojos, y apoyando las cajas en el suelo. Caminando hacia ellos iba un hombre de aspecto extraño y de más de dos metros veinte de altura. Pelo rubio, moreno, y sonrisa siniestra.

– Mugiwarrra – contestó Donquixote Doflamingo, que llevaba un pantalón morado largo totalmente ajustado y una camisa semi abierta de color blanco, y sus clásicas gafas de sol.

– ¡Papá! – gritó Lucy, corriendo a abrazarse con Doflamingo, que sonrió aún más y atrapó entre sus brazos a la joven actriz de Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo! El próximo estará dedicado a Fairy Tail y Narurto.**

 **Nos quedan unos cinco capítulos más de escenas cotidianas, antes de que comiencen los preparativos para la gala y conozcamos más en detalle las nominaciones…**

 **A modo de adelanto, anuncio y os dejo aquí las nominaciones a mejores actores/actrices de los Anime Awards.**

 **Quiero ver qué os parece, y si introduciríais algún cambio. No me pidáis meter a personajes de Gintama, o de Steins Gate, o de Jojo, por poner tres ejemplos, dado que son animes que no he visto. Solo puedo poner animes que haya visto, que son ya unos cuantos shishishishi. Pero si queréis sugerir cambios, hacedlo, y veré que puedo hacer... !Harán falta unos cuantos votos, eso sí! ;)  
**

 **Un saludo a todos, y que disfrutéis la semana!**

* * *

 **PREMIOS PRINCIPALES A LOS ACTORES**

 **Mejor actor principal**

Luffy – Naruto - Yagami Light - Lelouch - Kamina

 **Mejor actriz principal**

Saber - Mikasa - Akame - Ryuko Matoi

 **Mejor actor secundario**

Sasuke - Lawllet - Zoro - Killua - Levy

 **Mejor actriz secundaria**

Rukia - Bulma - Nami - Mirajane

 **Mejor conjunto de personajes secundarios**

One Piece "Mugiwaras" - Boku no Hero Academia "1-A Class" - Nanatsu no taizai "Nanatsu no taizai" - Brigada gurren "Tengen toppa gurren laggan" - Fate/Stay Night "Servants"

 **Mejor rage**

Obito "Naruto" -Gon "Hunter x Hunter" - Gatsu "Berserk" – Naruto "Naruto" – Ichigo "Bleach"

 **Mejor antagonista**

Aizen "Bleach" – Doflamingo "One Piece" – Madara "Naruto" - Hisoka "HxH" - Father "Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood"


End file.
